DaRk LoVe
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Ella es una eriza que no sabe lo que siente, él es un erizo que jamás lo admitira, ambos se harán la vida imposible para averiguar si se aman de verdad... Secuela de un Halloween de Confusión. Shadamy. KnuxRouge
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno muchos de ustedes me pidieron continuación de un Halloween de confusión, así que aquí esta, es mi primer Shadamy, espero que les guste. Para los que no leyeron mi primera fic, sólo búsquenla, es un one short, así que es sólo de un capítulo, como sea espero que les guste X3!!**

* * *

DaRk LoVe

Ya había pasado cuatro meses después del incidente de halloween, ella no había besado a Sonic esa noche… había sido a alguien más, alguien que no pensó que llegaría esa noche, no podía creer lo sucedido, incluso lo vio en las fiestas navideñas mas sin embargo él no pareció tener reacción alguna cuando la vio, pero ella por otra parte sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rojas al verlo ahí, sintió de nuevo sobre sus labios aquella calida sensación, ese beso que se quedo marcado en sus labios y que a pesar del tiempo aun no se había borrado.

-¡Amy!- llamó Cream.

-Lo siento Cream, me distraje…. ¿qué me decías?-

-Te preguntaba ¿si le darías algo a alguien por el día de San Valentín?-

-¿A alguien?...-

-Si, a Sonic le gustan los dulces- dijo sonriente la conejita.

-¿Sonic?... a claro, Sonic…, bueno este año talvez no le de nada…- dijo desinteresada la eriza.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó sorprendida la coneja. -¿Amy te sientes bien?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-Porque estamos hablando de Sonic, tu gran amor, ¿y para este día no le darás nada?… es decir, eso es algo raro en ti…-

-Él nunca me da nada, ¿por qué debo yo de darle algo?- habló la eriza en un tono molesto.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-

Amy y Cream siguieron su camino hacia la casa de la pequeña coneja, el camino fue bastante silencioso, después de esas últimas palabras Amy no volvió a decir nada, su mente parecía estar perdida y parecía que por periodos un leve sonrojamiento se apoderaba de sus mejillas, a Cream le parecía algo extraño en ella, eso sólo sucedía cuando Amy pensaba en Sonic, pero por lo que parecía esos pensamientos habían sido sustituidos por otros nuevos… seguramente de alguien más…

-¡Mira Amy!- exclamó Cream. -Son Rouge y Shadow-

Amy abrió sus ojos completamente viendo al erizo negro y la chica murciélago caminando en dirección hacia ellas y por lo que parecía, estaban discutiendo.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿qué tiene de malo?-

-Hmp, sólo lo haces para ver a ese equidna…-

-¡Claro que no!, lo que hago se llama diversión, algo que por lo que se ve tú aun no conoces- respondió la chica murciélago.

-Señorita Rouge, Señor Shadow, ¡Hola!- Exclamó Cream yendo hacia ellos.

-Hola Cream… ¿qué haces por aquí sola?- dijo la murciélago sin percatarse de la presencia de Amy.

-Estoy con Amy, ¡Amy ven!- dijo la coneja llamando a su amiga que se había quedado un poco atrás.

Shadow por su parte sólo levantó la mirada para ver a la eriza caminar lentamente hacia ellos; la luz de los rayos del sol en el horizonte le daban a Amy un aspecto casi angelical, con sus ojos de color esmeralda reflejando una mirada soñadora, su pequeña sonrisa que la hacia ver inocente y el poco viento que había esa tarde hacia que sus púas se movieran lentamente, como si danzaran con el mismo.

-Amy hoy te ves muy hermosa- citó Cream de una manera casi soñadora.

Amy solo le dio una leve sonrisa y miro al erizo que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos y mirando fijamente hacia otra dirección.

-Eso me recuerda, habrá una fiesta este 14 de febrero en la casa de Shadow, ambas están invitadas- dijo Rouge con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué!- habló el erizo negro molesto -¡¿De qué hablas?!-

-De que es hora de divertirnos, deseo salir a bailar un poco, además desde la fiesta de Amy no nos hemos divertido como se debe-

Ambos erizos se vieron a los ojos por un instante, Amy se sonrojo al recordar de nuevo lo sucedido mientras que Shadow sólo les dio las espalda.

-No- habló fríamente el erizo negro.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó molesta Rouge.

-Si piensas hacer algo por mi no hay problema, sólo no me metas en eso-

-¿Por qué no?, en la fiesta de Halloween me dijiste que te divertiste, exceptuando de que tú y Sonic tuvieran el mismo disfraz esa noche, me dijiste que la habías pasado bien, está fiesta no es de disfraces así que no le veo el problema- habló Rouge

Shadow se volteó rápidamente al escuchar a Rouge hablar, su cara era una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo.

-¡Yo dije que fue interesante y…!-

Shadow vio a Amy que tenía la mirada en el suelo y su cara parecía estar roja, Shadow no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían por el comentario de Rouge y por la reacción de Amy.

-…. ¡Jamás entenderé a criaturas como ustedes!- gritó molesto.

Shadow se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde había venido a paso apresurado, Rouge y Cream solo lo observaron hasta que desapareció en una luz verde.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?- dijo Rouge confundida.

-Se miraba molesto- dijo preocupada la conejita.

-Él siempre se mira así, así que no te preocupes, bien si no se puede en la casa de ese erizo malhumorado será en la de Tails- dijo Rouge muy confiada.

-¿Él ya acepto?- preguntó desconfiada la conejita.

-Aun no, pero lo hará cuando hable con él, lo haría en mi casa pero es demasiado pequeña-

-Estoy segura de que Tails accederá- dijo sonriente la conejita.

-Pero lo haría más si tú se lo pides- dijo Rouge con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Eres su amiga, en cambio yo no, por favor Cream…-

-…Está bien, ya que es para divertirnos…-

-Bien, vamos- dijo la chica murciélago jalando de la mano de la coneja.

-Pero Amy…-

-No se preocupen por mi, yo debo de hacer cosas en casa, las veo después-

Amy solo las despidió con la mano y siguió su camino sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que Rouge había mencionado acerca del erizo negro.

-"_¿Se divirtió?, eso significa que él…."_-

Amy se sonrojaba de tan sólo de pensar en lo que esas palabras podrían significar, por alguna razón hacían que su corazón latiera rápidamente y su mente empezará a imaginar cosas. Amy siguió su camino hasta que vio algo que la detuvo, era de nuevo ese erizo negro sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol, muy pensativo al parecer. Amy no sabía si seguir su camino y dejarlo solo o ir con él y hablar las cosas…, Amy se quedó pensativa un momento sin saber que hacer hasta que vio que aquel erizo bajo de aquel árbol y empezó a caminar hacia su dirección, claro está que él no se había fijado en la presencia de la eriza.

_-"¿Qué hago?, ¿cómo que qué hago? Sólo ve y háblale, bien eso haré, sólo un hola Shadow y…"_-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el erizo al ver a la eriza poner caras graciosas.

-Ah… hola Shadow, jeje, yo sólo estaba, bueno… yendo a mi casa…- dijo algo nerviosa la eriza.

Shadow arqueó una ceja en muestra de indiferencia y siguió su camino.

-¡Espera!- gritó la eriza.

Shadow se detuvo y la miro sobre el hombro esperando a ver lo que tenía que decir.

-… ¿si?-

-Bueno… es que…no crees que….-

Amy sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, es más, tuvo que poner las manos en su pecho para intentar no escuchar más ese sonido.

-No-

-¿No?- repitió la eriza parpadeando un par de veces. –No he terminado de hablar aun y tú me estas…-

-Se lo que dirás y no- respondió el erizo continuando con su curso.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo la eriza con sus manos empuñadas.

-Quieres hablar sobre un cierto tema que yo prefiero obviar, déjalo en el pasado y ya- dijo el erizo desinteresadamente.

-Pero…-

-Fue un error, nada más-

Amy sintió como el enojo había empezado a invadirla, a él no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que había pasado…

-¡Fue un error que te gusto!- gritó molesta.

Ese último comentario hizo que Shadow se detuviera y la volteara a ver muy molesto.

-¿Disculpa?... ¿qué me gusto?, ¿quién te metió tan ridícula idea?- dijo en un tono algo pesado.

-Pues a diferencia tuya, yo no sabía quien eras, pero tú en cambio si, y a pesar de eso me seguiste el juego- dijo la eriza con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡No tuve opción!- dijo él acercándose hacia la eriza – ¡intenté más de una vez decirte que yo no era ese erizo azul, mas sin embargo no me dejaste hablar!-

-Pudiste detenerme y sólo hablar, pero no lo hiciste- respondió ella acercándose a él.

Ambos erizos se quedaron frente a frente, con miradas frías y matadoras, ninguno de los dos desistiría, ninguno de los dos lo aceptaría, ambos tenían que estar convencidos que lo que pasó esa noche de octubre había sido, simplemente, un gran malentendido…

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas…- dijo el erizo acercándose más.

-Creo que sabes que tengo razón…- dijo la eriza repitiendo el acto del erizo.

-Eso quisieras- dijo el erizo quedándose a unos centímetros de la eriza.

-Ese beso sólo fue un error como dijiste, algo que no volverá a suceder- dijo la eriza acercándose un poco más a él.

-Exacto-

Amy y Shadow se vieron intensamente acercándose poco a poco y entonces…

-¡Amy!- se escuchó decir a un erizo azul en la lejanía.

Shadow dio una media sonrisa mientras Amy ponía una mueca de molestia.

-Como te dije, sólo fue un error… así que supéralo de una vez- dijo alejándose de ella lentamente. –Y no lo vuelvas a mencionar-

Shadow la vio con una mirada prepotente mientras que Amy no tenía reacción alguna, el erizo negro sólo se dio la vuelta, invocó un _chaos control_ y desapareció del lugar. El destello de luz hizo que Amy reaccionara ante las palabras del erizo y que su rabia despertara de su largo sueño.

-¡Eres un gran tonto!- gritó la eriza empuñando sus manos.

-¿Amy?- dijo Sonic llegando a donde ella estaba.

-¡No te soporto!-

-¿Amy de qué hablas?- preguntó algo nervioso y asustado el erizo.

-¡Yo no necesito superar nada, a mi no me importo!, ¡escuchaste!-

-¿Algún problema?- dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa.

Amy volteó a ver a Sonic furiosa, estaba realmente enojada y Sonic por su parte sólo le daba una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-¡Ustedes los erizos son el problema!- citó Amy – Se creen mejor que todos, ¡Pues adivine!, ¡No lo son!-

Después de esa última frase Amy se alejo de Sonic y camino hacia su casa pensado solo una cosa…

-_"Me las vengare Shadow, o me dejo de llamar Amy Rose"_-

* * *

**E****spero que les haya gustado, el siguiente tardara un poco es que... ¡estoy corta de inspiración! T.T, así que si tienen ideas para el siguiente capítulo, estaré más que deseosa de saberlas, sólo mandenme un review y me dicen que piensan.**

* * *


	2. El Reto

**No me tarde tanto, creo jajaja, bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste y por cierto muchas gracias por sus sugerencias y reviews XD!!**

* * *

Capítulo 2: El Reto

Cream y Rouge llegaron a la casa del joven zorro, que como de costumbre, se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo invento.

-¿Tails?- preguntó la conejita con algo de miedo.

-Eh… disculpa- dijo Rouge.

Tails por su parte se encontraba enfrente de su computadora muy metido en sus investigaciones, no parecía escuchar a nadie, la verdad era que Tails no ponía mucha atención a cualquier cosa o ser que lo rodeara cuando trabajaba.

-¡TAILS!- gritó Rouge molesta.

-¿Ah?- Tails las volteó a ver y les dio una dulce sonrisa –Lo lamento… ¿qué hacen por aquí?-

-Lamentamos interrumpirte, no era nuestra intención, talvez si regresamos en otra ocasión…-

Rouge rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación, la verdad es que tanta amabilidad por parte de Cream la desesperaba.

-Cream quería preguntarte algo-

-Mmm… ¿qué cosa?- respondió interesado el pequeño zorro.

-Es que… bueno…-

-Quería preguntarte si podemos hacer la fiesta de san Valentín aquí en tu casa- la interrumpió Rouge.

-Pero, no es una obligación, es decir…-

-¿Uh?... me encantaría- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la conejita.

-¡Fantástico!- dijo Rouge muy sonriente.

Cream sólo vio con una sonrisa la emoción de Rouge con la respuesta de Tails, Tails por su parte sólo mantuvo una sonrisa cálida viendo como Rouge empezaba a organizar en donde se pondrían los adornos, la comida, la pista de baila entre otras cosas. Tails y Cream miraba a la chica murciélago moverse de un lado a otro y diciendo que se haría hasta que escucharon el timbre sonar.

-Yo voy- respondió Tails. -¿Sonic?, ¿qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Tails al ver al erizo azul.

-Mmm, pues venía para acá cuando vi a Amy gritando eufóricamente, jeje, no sé que le pasa hoy…- respondió Sonic con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Amy?- preguntó Cream.

-Sí, se miraba muy molesta… creo que estaba peleando con Shadow…- dijo algo desinteresado el erizo.

-¿Shadow?- preguntó Rouge -¿Qué tiene que ver Shadow en todo esto?-

-Pues estaban juntos cuando yo venía para acá, pero luego él se fue, después de eso dijo que nosotros los erizos nos creíamos mejor que los demás y bla, bla, bla-

-En eso tenía razón- musitó Rouge.

Sonic sólo la vio en manera de desaprobación y Rouge por su parte sólo le dio una sonrisa burlona.

-Como sea… ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo Sonic al ver a Rouge y a Cream.

-Me pidieron para hacer una fiesta de San Valentín aquí en mi casa-

-¿Una fiesta?, suena divertido- citó Sonic

-Sí, la señorita Rouge tuvo la fabulosa idea- dijo Cream en forma soñadora.

-Sí así es, así que si tú y Amy quieren hacer especial por ese día…-

-Wow, espera, ¿Amy y yo? No lo creo-

-¿Acaso tú y Amy no eran pareja?-

-¡Que!, claro que no, ¡ni soñar!-

-Me alegra saber qué piensa de mí, Sonic the hedgehog-

Sonic sintió en ese momento cómo un escalofrío recorría su espalda, sentía la mirada acechadora y furiosa de Amy detrás de él.

-¡Ni que yo quisiera estar contigo!- dijo Amy molesta.

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados y vieron muy sorprendidos a Amy, nadie podía creer lo que estaban escuchado, Amy no quería estar con Sonic… ¿acaso habrían escuchado mal?

-¿Qué dijiste Amy?- preguntó Tails.

En ese momento Amy reaccionó y vio la cara de sorpresa de todos y pudo darse cuenta de sus palabras. Amy puso una cara un poco más seria y no dijo nada al respecto.

-Vaya, y todo este tiempo pensé que estabas enamorada de el gran Sonic the Hedgehog- habló Rouge.

Amy por su parte no dijo nada, ella sabía que esos sentimientos habían cambiado conforme el tiempo y, claro está, después de ese beso no podían seguir igual.

Los demás sólo la miraban atentos a ver qué respuesta les daba la eriza, pero ella sólo permaneció seria y en silencio.

-Vaya Sonic parece que estás perdiendo tus encantos- dijo de manera burlona Rouge.

-¿Encantos?, Amy y yo sólo somos amigos- corrigió él.

-Ese es el problema con ustedes los erizos- habló Amy un poco molesta –O en el peor de los casos negar algo que pasó…- dijo empuñando sus manos.- los veré después…-

Amy no dijo más y se marchó, por lo que parecía bastante triste y enojada. Todos parecían estar confundidos por esa reacción por parte de Amy, Rouge se puso algo pensativa mientras miraba a Amy marcharse a paso lento.

-Yo también me voy, los veré después-

0-0-0-0-0-0

Seguía viendo al cielo desde que había llegado a su casa, para ese tiempo ya había anochecido y podía ver las hermosas estrellas en el firmamento, de vez en cuando daba unos cuantos suspiros y aún pensaba en lo que había pasado recientemente, no podía evitar formar una sonrisa al recordar lo que pasó esa tarde, todo le parecía algo irónico y bastante tonto.

-Te veo bastante feliz-

Shadow se levantó y vio a la chica murciélago en su techo con una mirada acusadora hacia él.

-No tienes que estar robando algo o ¿algo así?-

-Hmp, no te costaría ser más caballeroso ¿sabes?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Nada, sólo venía aquí para visitarte y avisarte que la fiesta se dará en la casa de Tails- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y?-

-Bueno que puedes ir, será divertido-

-Si ese erizo azul se me hincara, lo pensaría...- dijo dándole la espalda y alejándose de ella – Para después decirle que no- termino diciendo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ya veo por que Amy se enfado contigo, eres realmente insoportable-

Shadow se volteo y la vio algo sorprendido -¡¿Qué les dijo?!-

-Mmm… pues nada, sólo dijo que los erizos se creían mejor que los demás y que siempre negaban lo que pasó o algo así- respondió desinteresada -¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada- respondió recuperando la compostura.

-Siento que algo ha pasado entre ustedes dos…- habló ella en forma pícara.

-Estás alucinando-

-No lo creo, ella parece estar muy molesta contigo, y ya no quiere a Sonic… eso significa que…-

-¡Quieres callarte de una buena vez!- gritó él.

-Vaya, vaya…quién lo diría, a nuestro Shadow le gustan las erizas rosas…- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Pruébalo-

-¿Ah?... ¿de qué hablas?-

-Si no sientes nada por ella y realmente no te importa, como dices, invítala a la fiesta de San Valentín-

-Yo no tengo que probarte nada-

-Pero claro si sientes algo por ella…-

-Si lo hago… ¿tú invitaras a ese equidna?-

-¿Qué?- respondió Rouge muy sorprendida. –Yo no tengo nada que ver con…-

-Quién lo diría, parece que a nuestra Rouge le gustan los equidnas rojos- dijo con ironía.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Pruébalo, si yo debo de invitar a esa eriza rosa, tú invitaras a ese guardián-

-¿Y qué gano yo en todo esto?-

-Mi esmeralda caos-

-¡¿En serio?!- dijo ella con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Sí…Es que él acepta la invitación-

-Lo hará, quien se puede resistir a alguien tan hermosa como yo-

-Y si lo hace, pues claro está que deberá de haber un beso, ya que después de todo, es una cita-

Shadow tenía una sonrisa formada en su rostro, sabía que ella nunca aceptaría algo como eso, no era lógico y por lo mismo él se libraría de cualquier compromiso con esa eriza rosa.

-De acuerdo-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo sorprendido.

-Si yo debo de hacer eso para ti el reto es el mismo-

-Hmp, yo no ganó nada con algo tan tonto como eso, no tengo un motivo para hacerlo-

-Tú siempre has querido saber sobre tú pasado y lo que te pasó en el ARK, bueno, yo te conseguiré esa información; acéptalo es demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar…-

Shadow la vio con algo de sorpresa por la propuesta de Rouge, la verdad es que ella tenía toda la razóny sabía perfectamente que una de las mejores cualidades era robar informción. Shadow se quedó pensativo analizando que era lo que más le convenía antes de darle una respuesta.

-Hecho-

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, haré la siguiente actualización tan rápido como pueda lo prometo XD!! Gracias por leer!!**


	3. La Cita

**Lamento la tardanza****, pero estuve ocupada con exámenes T.T, pero ya les traje el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: La Cita

Estaba recostada en su cama tirando una pequeña pelota hacia la pared y atrapándola cuando esta rebotaba hacia ella, estaba bastante aburrida y muy pensativa, parecía que su secreto por fin había sido expuesto, sus amigos ya lo debían de saber e incluso Sonic ya lo sabía… el amor hacia ese erizo azul había muerto por un beso…

-Un maldito beso… y ni siquiera le importa…- dijo para si misma. -¡Pues bien ni que a mi me interesara!- gritó molesta.

Amy se sentó en su cama y vio a través de la ventana aun molesta, aun recordando las palabras de aquél erizo negro -"_Como te dije, sólo fue un error… así que supéralo de una vez y no lo vuelvas a mencionar"-_ Amy tiró aquella pelota con fuerza casi rompiendo una lámpara y un florero, no podía evitar molestarse con un erizo tan prepotente como él, al menos Sonic sabía ser más amable cuando le hablaba.

-Mejor saldré a caminar un poco antes de terminar de destruir mi casa-

Se puso un suéter encima y salió a pesar de la hora, ya eran casi las once de la noche, pero en ese momento no le intereso realmente, necesitaba relajarse y pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en ese erizo negro o en el 31 de octubre… por más que le hubiera gustado lo que había pasado esa noche.

-Supéralo de una vez por todas… no puedes seguir así-

-Si sigues hablando sola se pensará que estas loca- se escuchó decir.

Amy giró su cabeza a ambos lados pero no pudo observar de donde provenía la voz, estaba muy oscuro para diferenciar algo.

-"_Soy una eriza no una gata, creen que tengo visión nocturna ¿o qué?_" ¿Quién esta ahí?- preguntó algo agresiva.

-Tranquilízate, con esa actitud espantarías hasta un ladrón- dijo Shadow saliendo de entre las sombras.

Amy al verlo empuño sus manos fuertemente con deseos de golpear a ese erizo por todo lo que ella estaba pasando en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!-

Shadow arqueó una ceja y la vio de una manera prepotente, algo muy común en él.

-Si no te conociera pensaría que te desagrado- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me agradas?- dijo dándole la espalda.

Shadow simplemente se quedó en silencio pensando aun como debería de hablarle, se miraba muy molesta y sabía la razón de eso… no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa aun pensando que la única razón por la que se molestaba era por que a ella le importaba todo lo que había pasado.

-Será mejor que regreses del agujero que saliste y me dejes en paz, no quiero hablar contigo erizo- dijo continuando con su camino.

-Si, por lo que veo prefieres hacer otras cosas conmigo- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Amy lo volteó a ver y vio su mirada prepotente y su sonrisa picara en el rostro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al entender el significado de esas palabras, ¿por qué le gustaba tanto molestarla? Pensó súbitamente.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!-

-Nada- respondió desinteresado -Por mi sigue con tu camino- dijo caminando hacia la dirección contraria.

-¡Espera un momento!- Shadow formó una sonrisa y se detuvo al instante –Tú fuiste el que me menciono que no querías volver a hablar sobre el tema pero igual lo sacas a flote ¡Qué sucede contigo!-

-No sé de que rayos me hablas-

-No soy tonta, sabes de que te hablo perfectamente, eres igual que los demás… no les importan los sentimientos por más que…-

Amy bajó la mirada pensando en aquel erizo azul que la desprecio tantas veces sin importarle nada, aunque sabía que ella sólo quería estar con él, él la alejaba siempre…

-Parece que el _faker_ a parte de lento es un rompe corazones…- dijo con algo de malicia.

-Él sólo… creo que jamás quiso ver las cosas como… ¡Espera! , ¡ese no era el tema! –

-Tú fuiste quien empezó a hablar sobre ese erizo impostor no yo- señaló desinteresado.

-¡Porqué tú empezaste a hablar sobre ese maldito beso!- gritó molesta.

Shadow puso una expresión de molestia, no quería que nadie, absolutamente nadie supiera sobre eso. Amy se calmó un poco al ver al erizo molestarse por lo que dijo.

-Creo que te dije claramente que olvidaras el asunto-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que haré lo que me pidas?, eres sólo otro tonto erizo… todos ustedes son unos desconsiderados…- dijo bajando la cabeza y empuñando sus manos –Le demostraré… que no necesito de nadie ¡Qué él es sólo un mal recuerdo!- gritó al cielo.

-¿Él?- señaló Shadow.

-…Eso no es de tu incumbencia- musitó levemente.

-¿Quieres vengarte?- preguntó con una sonrisa malisiosa.

-¿De-De qué hablas?-

-¿Quieres enseñarle a ese erizo azul qué es sólo un mal recuerdo?-

-¿Y eso a ti por qué debería de importarte?- habló molesta.

-Porque tengo la solución para eso…-

0-0-0-0-0

Las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento y se sentía bastante paz en el ambiente, vio aquella valiosa gema verde que resplandecía en la oscuridad, se acomodó nuevamente en uno de los pilares del altar y cerró sus ojos.

-Parece que esta será una noche tranquila- dijo el guardián para si mismo.

-Yo no contaría con eso si fuera tu guardián- se escuchó a lo lejos

Knuckles se levantó exaltado al escuchar esa voz, vio hacia los lados pero no pudo divisar a esa persona. -¿Dónde estás?- gritó molesto, mas sin embargo un silencio abrumador se mantuvo a su alrededor. Se paró enfrente de la esmeralda en un intento de protegerla -Boo- escuchó decir detrás de él. Knuckles se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a Rouge con una sonrisa detrás de él.

-¿Qué-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó algo nervioso.

-Vaya, no sabía que los guardianes se ruborizaban-

-¡No estoy ruborizado!-

-Por favor, con una belleza como yo no es difícil hacerlo-

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!-

-No sólo vengo a ahorrarte un favor y me hablas así, debería de irme si piensas tratarme tan descortésmente-

Rouge abrió sus alas y se dispuso a salir volando cuando escuchó algo que realmente esperaba oír -¡No!, ¡espera!- gritó el equidna detrás de ella -¿Qué favor?-

-Ahora no creas que te diré, después de cómo me trataste aun quieres que te lo diga. Hmph-

-…Está bien… lo siento ¿sí?, ahora ¿qué favor?- dijo casi en tono de suplica.

-Bueno, te he ahorrado caminar y buscarme para que me invites al baile del día de San Valentín- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Baile de San Valentín?- preguntó confundido.

-Sí, tu amiga Cream hará uno en la casa de Tails y...-

-Jajajaja, ¿qué rayos te hace pensar que iría contigo?-

Rouge empuño su mano muy molesta, nadie se reía de ella y menos aún cuando ella de por sí había aceptado salir en una cita.

-¡¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?!- dijo molesta.

-Es el hecho de que pensarás que yo desearía ir contigo a algún lado-

-Bueno mi querido guardián a como yo lo veo, sólo tienes dos opciones: pedirme que vaya contigo o… tener que soportarme aquí todos los días, noche tras noche intentando robarme tu amada joya…-

-… ¿Qué?...-

-Ya me escuchaste, así que… ¿qué decides?-

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Ir contigo a la fiesta de Cream?- preguntó algo ruborizada. –Pero… pensé que no querías que…-

-No te confundas, tengo mis razones- interrumpió muy cortante.

-¿Cuáles?-

-…-

-¡Si no me las dices no pienso…!-

-Quiero vengarme tanto como tú de ese erizo- respondió el erizo negro.

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo mis razones y punto "_Acepta de una buena vez… "_-

-De acuerdo, es una cita-

0-0-0-0-0

-Iré contigo-

-Perfecto, nos veremos en la casa de Tails a las siete, no llegues tarde-

* * *

**No es muy largo pero igual, espero que les guste y me digan que opinan XD!! Gracias por leer.**


	4. Mentiras y engaños

**¡¡Lamento mucho la tardanza!! Pero he tenido tanto que hacer T.T, aún así espero que les guste éste capítulo XD!!**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Mentiras y Engaños

La fiesta de san Valentín sería en tan sólo unos cuantos días, Cream y Tails se había encargado de hacer las compras para esa fiesta ya que Amy no había querido ayudar en nada, parecía incomoda al hablar sobre esa fiesta.

-Amy… ¿segura que te sientes bien?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Cream?-

-Es sólo que has estado muy extraña, cada vez que mencionó algo sobre la fiesta me evades el tema… ¿acaso no quieres ir?-

-…Tengo que ir-

-¡En serio! ¿Con quién iras?- preguntó muy emocionada la conejita.

-…Con Shadow- dijo casi inaudible.

-¿Shadow?, ¿Shadow the hedgehog?... ¿ese Shadow?-

-¡Sí!, ¿acaso es tan difícil de creer?- dijo molesta.

-Es sólo que… ustedes no parecen llevarse muy bien, es decir nunca fueron muy amigos… es sólo extraño…-

0-0-0-0-0

-Mi parte ya la hice ¿qué tal tú?-

-Hmph, ya esta-

-Parece que será interesante después de todo esta apuesta Shadow, ya casi siento la esmeralda en mis manos-

-Aún no cantes victoria-

-¿Te recuerdo la parte final de esta cita?- preguntó Rouge con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Parte final?- preguntó confundido.

-Sí… el beso- puntualizó ella.

-No lo he olvidado, y no te preocupes… eso está arreglado-

-¿No le dijiste lo de la apuesta?- Preguntó desconfiada ella.

-No sería divertido en todo caso… además sería hacer trampa-

-¿Divertido?, ¿desde cuándo esto te divierte?-

-Desde que sé que ese insoportable erizo azul perderá ante mí… de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Te refieres a Sonic?... ¿haces esto por él?-

-Es sólo un bono extra-

-Ya veo, quitarle al erizo la chica que lo perseguía tanto... interesante idea, es una lastima que no vaya a funcionar- dijo de manera prepotente la murciélaga.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido.

-Bueno, la verdad tu cita con Amy no parece creíble, ambos se verán como dos grandes impostores...-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es sólo que de pronto se hacen amigos y antes no se soportaban, ¿no te parece extraño a ti?-

Shadow se quedó pensativo un momento, la verdad es que si lo ponía de esa manera, sí se escuchaba algo extraño, no parecía algo natural... pero ese no era algo importante para él, al final de cuentas él sólo tenía que cumplir con ir con ella, no en aparentar ser su novio o algo así, ese no era su problema.

0-0-0-0-0

Era un día pacifico, ya sólo faltaban dos días para la fiesta, pero prefirió olvidar el tema, lo pensaría cuando tuviera que hacerlo, por ahora descansaría y nada más... sólo sintiendo las nubes pasar y sentir la tran...

-¡Shadow!- escuchó decir fuertemente.

Shadow abrió los ojos y vio a una eriza rosa muy molesta delante de él, di un suspiro de exasperación y la vio muy molesto; a Shadow no le gustaban que lo molestaran cuando él se mantenía descansando, es más, no le gustaba que lo molestaran.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?-

-Shadow... ¡se mi novio!- gritó ruborizada.

Shadow se quedó atónito al respecto, no supo cómo reaccionar, no dijo nada, sólo la observó muy sorprendido. Amy lo miraba con una mirada dura y fría, haciéndole entender que lo que decía iba muy enserio.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-No te hagas ilusiones erizo, esto es sólo porque necesito...-

-Espera, ¿de qué rayos hablas ahora?-

-Nadie jamás creerá que salimos juntos... a menos que seamos novios "verdaderos"-

-¿Novios verdaderos?-

-Sí, de lo contrario...él no creerá que..-

-Ese no es mi problema-

Shadow se paró y caminó en dirección contraria, no tenía por qué escuchar eso, él no haría algo como eso sólo para enseñarle a ese erizo que ella no estaba interesada en él.

-Si no lo haces... no pienso ir- dijo seriamente.

Shadow se detuvo... no podía permitir que ella no fuera, tenía que llevarla cómo fuera a esa fiesta, quería esos documentos y no le importaba cómo debía conseguirlos.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya me escuchaste... es eso o no voy-

¿Qué podía hacer?, tendría que aceptar sus términos si quería esos documentos.

0-0-0-0-0

-Ya es tarde, ¿crees que lo habrá olvidado?- preguntó Tails.

-No es costumbre de Amy, le dijo a Cream que hoy nos veríamos aquí- contesto el erizo azul.

-Sí pero ya lleva casi media hora de retraso- dijo algo angustiada la conejita.

-Seguramente se tardo por estarse arreglándose, las mujeres pasan demasiado tiempo frente al espejo- dijo sin interés Knuckles.

Sonic, Tails, Cream y Knuckles esperaban a Amy para almorzar, al final de cuentas ella era la que los había invitado en ese restaurante tan elegante, les había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirles y prefería que estuvieran todos.

-¡Lamento la tardanza!- dijo Amy llegando.

-Amy, ya me había preocupado-

-Lo siento Cream, pero ya vine- dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sí, hablando de eso, ¿para qué nos citaste aquí?, ¿Qué era tan importante que no pudieras decirnos en otro lugar?- preguntó algo impaciente Sonic.

-Sí Amy ¿qué estamos celebrando?- Dijo confundido Tails.

-Déjame adivinar, te compraste un vestido nuevo- se burló Knuckles.

Amy lo vio muy molesta golpeándolo así en la cabeza fuertemente con su martillo, Knuckles dio un fuerte grito y se puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

-No- dijo recobrando la compostura – Quería que fueran los primero en conocer a mi novio- dijo muy feliz

-¿Tu novio?- preguntó Sonic sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Quién es Amy?- dijo ansiosa Cream.

-Es...- Amy vio detrás de ella y vio que no había nadie, miró a los lados desconcertada hasta que lo ubicó casi en la entrada. -¡Shadow ven!- gritó con un ademán de manos.

-¡Shadow!- gritaron todos al unísono.

* * *

**Lo sé es algo corto, pero el siguiente espero que sea un poco más largo, no se preocupen ya lo estoy escribiendo así que no me tardare tanto en actualizar X3!! De nuevo, lamento la tardanza y gracias por seguir leyendo XD!!**


	5. Realidades

**Ven, les dije que no me tardaría, bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo y espero que les guste XD!!**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Realidades

Todos quedaron en silencio sin saber cómo reaccionar o que decirle, sólo miraban a ese erizo negro caminar de mala gana hacia ellos con la mirada desviada, no parecía estar tan contento cómo Amy lo estaba.

-No es fantástico- dijo ella muy contenta.

Sonic le dio una mirada matadora al erizo negro, no sabía si felicitarlo o ahorcarlo, es decir, Shadow no parecía del tipo que andaba en busca de novia o del tipo que tenía vida social, en todo caso parecía más adecuado que estuviera con Rouge, con quien se mantenía casi todo el tiempo.

Shadow sintió aquella mirada asesina sobre él de parte del erizo azul, no parecía muy feliz con la noticia, aunque él tampoco lo estaba; deseaba tanto usar su _Chaos Control _para salir de allí, Amy por su parte lo abrazaba fuertemente, ella sí parecía estar feliz por todo eso.

-Vaya Shadow, quién lo diría, jamás pensé que te interesara Amy... parecía que tenías más afecto por Rouge, siempre se me figuro de esa manera- dijo Sonic.

-¡Qué!- gritó furioso Knuckles.

-¿A ti no?- preguntó confundido Sonic.

-Bueno... es decir, yo co-como voy a saber eso ¡no me ando fijando en ella de esa manera!- dijo ruborizado.

-No, Shadow me confesó sus sentimientos hace un tiempo atrás, y hoy por fin me pidió que fuera su novia-

-"_¡Yo! ¡Ella es la que fue a decirme que fuera su novio sólo para que éste patético erizo se arrepintiera de no ponerle atención!"_-

-¿Verdad Shadow? Siempre has estado loco por mí "_Es hora de que me las pagues Shadow the hedgehog"_-

Todos observaron a Shadow, atentos a que diría. Shadow por su parte no podía aceptar semejante tontería, vio los ojos de Amy y vio que en ellos existía malicia, esto lo hacía para divertirse de su vergüenza, pero él no permitiría que ella lo manipula así.

-Desde que me dijiste que me amabas en la fiesta de Halloween porque sabías que era mejor que ese _faker, _supongo que me llamaste la atención- dijo de una manera arrogante.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de aquel erizo negro, Sonic volteó a ver a Amy con algo de resentimiento, ese había sido un golpe bajo, demasiado, no podía creer que Amy hubiera dicho algo así de él. Amy hizo una sonrisa nerviosa y le dio un codazo en el costado a Shadow haciendo que él hiciera una pequeña exclamación de dolor.

-Je je nos disculpan- dijo Amy tomando a Shadow por el brazo y sacándolo de allí.

Amy se llevó a Shadow a un lugar apartado del restaurante en donde ninguno de sus amigos pudiera verlos u oírlos.

-¡Qué pasa contigo!- gritó Amy.

-Acepte tus condiciones de ser tu novio, pero no pienses que por eso seré meloso o aceptare todo lo que dices-

-Escúchame bien, no permitiré que...-

-Escúchame tú, no creas que te permitiré que me manipules a tu conveniencia, no soy tu títere-

Amy lo vio muy molesta, no podía decirle nada más, si lo hacía era muy posible que empeoraran las cosas y eso no le convenía.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic aún seguía sin creer lo que Shadow había dicho, estaba realmente molesto, si ella creía eso de él, por él estaba bien. Se paró de la mesa y decidió salir de allí, no estaba exactamente de muy buen humor y no quería escuchar más historias de la nueva pareja.

-Sonic, ¿a dónde vas?- dijo Tails al ver que se levantaba de la mesa.

-Ya es tarde- fue lo único que quiso decir.

Amy regresó a la mesa con una expresión algo molesta, pero antes de llegar vio a Sonic que estaba a punto de marcharse; ella lo siguió hasta llegar a la entrada, sabía que, gracias a Shadow, él ahora debía de estar muy molesto con ella.

-¡Sonic, espera!- dijo ella.

-Adiós Amy- dijo sólo con un ademán de mano.

Eso dejó helada a Amy, no podía creerlo, eso parecía un adiós para siempre.

-No, Sonic- dijo tomándolo del brazo –Lo que pasó antes, yo...-

-Por que no se lo dices a tu novio- dijo quitándole el brazo bruscamente.

Después de eso desapareció en un rayo de luz azul.

-Sonic...-

Amy no lo podía creer, Sonic jamás había sido tan frío con ella, nunca. Dio un suspiro de tristeza y regresó con los demás, quienes no tardaron en preguntarle por Shadow ya que no había regresado con ella, ella sólo les dijo que había tenido que hacer y cambió de tema rápidamente, no quería pensar en ningún erizo por el momento.

0-0-0-0-0

Seguía corriendo por todo el valle, tenía que tranquilizarse. Siguió así hasta llegar a la cima de una de las montañas más altas de todo el lugar; vio a los alrededores y se sentó por un momento aún pensando en el incidente de hace un tiempo atrás.

-De todas la montañas que podías escoger, tenías que venir a ésta- escuchó a un lado.

Sonic se alarmó un poco y vio a Shadow, parado no a más de unos cuantos metros de distancia de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin entender –Tu novia debe de estarte esperando- dijo Sonic algo molesto.

-¿Celoso?- dijo Shadow con una sonrisa de manera arrogante.

-¡Ja!, si quieres estar con ella, por mi perfecto, ahora serás tú quien lidie con todas las cosas que ella hace- respondió sin interés.

-Segundo en las carreras, segundo en el amor, segundo en todo- dijo Shadow con una sonrisa.

Sonic lo vio de manera desafiante, mientras que él seguía con aquella mirada de superioridad que tenía, era realmente irritable, pero no por eso se pondría a discutir con él y rebajarse a su nivel.

-Piensa lo que quieras-

-Es un hecho, no un pensamiento-

-Nunca me ganarías en una carrera, uno, y dos, no me interesa Amy de esa manera, así que por mi cásate con ella si así lo deseas-

-¡Eres realmente un cretino, cómo dices eso de Am...!-

Sonic lo vio intrigado por lo que iba a decir, sabiendo que como novio que era de ella, la defendería a toda costa. Shadow calló repentinamente, no era asunto suyo lo que él dijera o dejara de decir de ella, no tenía por que defenderla de ninguna manera.

-Me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, nos vemos- dijo Sonic por último.

Sólo lo vio desvanecerse en un rayo de luz azul y después de nuevo estuvo sólo; Shadow vio de nuevo al firmamento aún preguntándose el porqué había querido defenderla tan fervientemente, si al final de cuentas a él no le agrada...¿verdad?

0-0-0-0-0

Nada había salido como ella hubiera querido, Shadow se había molestado con ella, Sonic se había molestado con ella y todo al final de cuentas había sido culpa de ella; si ella no hubiera incitado a Shadow, él jamás hubiera dicho ese comentario, si él jamás hubiera dicho ese comentario Sonic no se habría marchado como lo hizo. Mas sin embargo, a pesar de todo los problemas de hoy, el que más le preocupaba era que Shadow estuviera molesta con ella, ella no quería que eso pasara... aunque no sabía muy bien porqué.

-Talvez si me disculpo... ¿estará en casa?- pensaba en voz alta mientras caminaba.

Vio su reloj y éste marcaba las 9:30 pm, era algo tarde pero nada perdía con intentar, así que corrió rápidamente y se dirigió a la casa de ese erizo negro.

Le costó bastante llegar, Shadow vivía demasiado lejos, pero al fin de cuentas no importaba mucho. Tocó el timbre y esperó en la puerta, pero no contestaron, tocó de nuevo con la esperanza que está vez sí, mas sin embargo la respuesta fue la misma.

-Parece que no...-

-¿Qué quieres?- escuchó decir detrás de ella.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó del susto –Sha-Shadow... ¿de dónde vienes?-

-Eso no es tu incumbencia- le cortó él -¿Qué quieres?-

-Yo... yo sólo quería disculparme por lo de hoy-

-¿Disculparte?- preguntó sin entender.

-La verdad estás haciendo mucho por mi y yo he sido bastante egoísta... y bueno... lo siento- dijo sin más.

Shadow la vio detenidamente, eso era algo raro por parte de Amy, al menos hacia él; ella no se disculpaba por nada, pero debía de admitir que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

-Hmph- dijo él.

-Bueno... creo que será mejor que me vay...-

-Entra- la interrumpió él.

-¿En... en serio?- dijo sin creerlo.

-¿Eres sorda? Sí- dijo él entrando a su casa.

-¡Gracias!- dijo felizmente.

Amy entró, y como una niña pequeña, empezó a curiosear todo; era realmente un lugar impecable, con una decoración de negro y blanco, bastante moderno.

-Qué lugar tan hermoso-

-¿Hermoso?- repitió arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, yo siempre pensé que cómo vivías sólo serías... más desordenado o algo así-

Shadow arqueó una ceja nuevamente y la vio detenidamente.

-Es decir, no es que lo parezcas o algo así, eres muy ordenado, bueno no es como que yo sepa mucho sobre ti, bueno yo...-

Shadow sólo hizo una sonrisa algo disimula al ver a Amy intentando auto explicarse. Amy seguía hablando diciendo una cosa y contradiciéndose después, pero calló al ver a Shadow sonreír; Amy al notarlo hizo una pequeña sonrisa y cerró sus ojos suavemente, haciéndola ver bastante tierna.

-¿Qué?-

-Es la primera vez que te miro sonreír- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo no estaba sonriendo- dijo volteando su rostro.

-Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy ciega y sé que es lo que vi- puntualizó ella.

-Piensa lo que quieras- dijo restándole importancia.

Amy volvió a sonreír dulcemente y él sólo rodó sus ojos sabiendo que no la convencería de lo contrario.

Amy lo vio detenidamente y su rostro empezó a mostrar un poco más de seriedad, había algo que quería preguntarle hace bastante tiempo pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo; Shadow notó aquel cambió por parte de ella sin entender muy bien a qué se debía.

-¿Te... te puedo preguntar algo?- preguntó algo tímida cambiando así de tema.

-¿Uh?,¿Qué cosa?- preguntó intrigado.

-¿Por qué... por qué no me dijiste quién eras en la fiesta de Halloween mientras bailábamos?- preguntó dulcemente.

-¿A-a qué te refieres?- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Si sabías que yo te confundía con Sonic... ¿por qué nunca... nunca me dijiste que eras Shadow?- preguntó con ternura.

-...Yo...-

* * *

**Bien, gracias a todos por leer X3!! Por eso la sigo subiendo XD!! Ok, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben lo que opinen me lo dejan en un review, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. La Fiesta

**Lamento mucho la tardanza (sí yo sé ya se deben de aburrir de escuchar eso) pero en serio que no había podido actualizar. Bueno Selena, espero que estés complacida, y espero que te guste, creo que el siguiente es el final, así que espero que les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: La Fiesta

Ella lo miraba muy intrigada por su respuesta, esa pregunta se la había hecho desde hace tanto tiempo y por fin obtendría su respuesta, al menos eso esperaba.

-...Yo...- titubeó

No sabía que responderle exactamente, en ese baile su corazón había latido más rápido que en ninguna circunstancia de peligro en la cuál él se pudo haber metido; y el sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos fue una sensación que jamás había experimentado, estar cerca de ella era... era casi una aventura, talvez por eso no quiso insistir en decirle que el erizo que ella buscaba no se encontraba allí.

-...¿Sí?- insistió ella.

-...No lo sé- respondió a lo bajo.

-¿No lo sabes?, no puedo creer eso- citó incrédula.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Bailamos por bastante tiempo, no puedo creer que no hayas podido decir: "adivina que Amy, soy Shadow no Sonic"; además sé que no te gustan que te comparen con Sonic, por lo mismo no tiene sentido lo que me dices-

-Ese no es mi problema- dijo casi indiferente.

-Admítelo- dijo ella algo molesta.

-¿Ah?-

-¡Admítelo!, ¡admite que sientes algo por mí!-

-Estás loca- dijo volteando el rostro.

-Talvez, pero no por eso significa que lo digo no sea cierto-

-¡Por qué rayos insistes en esto!- gritó molesto.

-¡Porque tú sigues insistiendo que no!-

-Escúchame bien, soy un ser solitario, yo no me permito sentir cosas como el amor, así que deja el tema en paz-

Amy sintió un pequeño dolor punzante en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Shadow podía, por no decir que lo era, ser un ser peligroso; su fuerza físicas y habilidades para responder en una situación de peligro lo hacían un ser de temerse y de cuidarse; pero Amy se dio cuenta que algo más doloroso que un golpe físico, proveniente de él, son las palabras que lanzaba al viento sin interés y por lo que se veía, sin importarle si alguien salía afectado por éstas.

-...¿Qué tiene de malo el amor?- dijo con la cabeza baja y un aire de tristeza.

Shadow puso un rostro bastante pensativo y serio al escuchar aquella pregunta dicha de una forma casi inaudible. Levantó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos con algo de pesadez, varias heridas parecían relucir rápidamente haciendo que sintiera una pequeña opresión en la garganta, provocando que las palabras salieran con algo de dificultad.

-... El querer a alguien, te hace desear estar con esa persona... cuando esa persona ya no está, la tristeza que puedes sentir por su perdida es... demasiado grande para poder sobrellevarla- dijo con un aire de tristeza.

-Pero el hecho de haber compartido con esa persona ¿no es mejor a nunca haberlo hecho?- dijo con una sonrisa triste –Si tienes que estar solo... yo te quiero acompañar-

-¿Q-qué?- dijo sin entender.

-Yo... yo quiero estar contigo- respondió ella algo sonrojada –...Porque, aunque tú no lo sientas o no lo quieras admitir... yo...-

Su corazón empezó a latir con más velocidad. El silencio que había en el lugar era tan grande que ella creyó que él escucharía su palpitar.

-...Yo sí me enamoré de ti Shadow the Hedgehog-

0-0-0-0-0

Durante todo el día no tuvo mucho que hacer; se quedaba sobre aquel roble sentada esperando con ansias los últimos rayos de luz para que por fin las sombras de la noche se asomaran en el panorama. Esperó tranquilamente, ya que la hora se acercaba y lo vería de nuevo. No entendía exactamente el porqué deseaba verlo, pero sabía que al llegar allá encontraría la respuesta de aquella pregunta. Y como si la noche le trajese la energía, partió de aquel roble y se dirigió a donde él estaba.

Llegó a aquella isla suspendida, sin explicación aparente, en el aire y se dirigió a su centro. Vio a lo lejos aquel resplandor verdoso que iluminada toda la vegetación, a pesar de la inmensa oscuridad de aquella noche fría. Se paró enfrente de aquel altar de granito y lo buscó con la mirada, mas sin embargo el lugar parecía desierto; eso no era normal, Knuckles nunca dejaba su puesto. Caminó un poco e inspección el lugar con la mirada, pero no encontró nada.

-_"¿No está?... eso no puede ser, él jamás..."-_

-¡¿Y ahora qué quieres?!- escuchó decir por atrás.

La chica murciélago se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz retumbar por toda la selva. Se volteó y lo vio parada detrás de ella con una mirada desafiante y sus brazos cruzados.

-Rayos, parece que no podré llevarme la esmeralda esta noche- sonrió ella.

-Si eso quisieras, te la hubieras llevado hace baste tiempo, te conozco murciélaga- puntualizó molesto -¿Qué vienes hacer aquí?, No me digas que vienes a verme – se mofó él.

-¿Y si fuera así, qué?- provocó ella.

Él se sonrojó levemente, pero esta vez no perdió la compostura. Subió tranquilamente los escalones de granito algo desgastados, y llegó hasta donde aquella brillante gema los iluminaba con su resplandor.

-La fiesta es mañana...- le cortó él -Y como acordé, te veré allá- dijo bastante serio.

Rouge lo vio intrigada por su comportamiento serio y frío, como si algo lo molestará o lo preocupara. Desplegó sus alas y voló hacia donde él estaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con algo de seriedad.

-¿Uh?, ¿y ahora de qué hablas?-

-Es que estás muy serio, eso no es normal en ti- señaló ella.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quieres que esté saltando de la alegría o qué?- dijo algo pesado.

-¡Pues no tienes por que ser tan grosero!... además, yo si quiero ir contigo- dijo desviando la mirada.

Su rostro se sonrojó nuevamente, pero esta vez no lo ocultó como en otras ocasiones, simplemente la vio sorprendido y sin palabra alguna.

-Pero si quieres ir con alguien más, ¡por mi está bien!- dijo molesta.

La murciélaga desplegó sus alas y vio hacia el cielo estrellado, lista para salir de ese lugar volando. No estaría allí si él no lo deseaba, estaba muy molesta por ese último comentario, pero no estaba del todo segura del porqué. Dio un pequeño salto y se sostuvo en el aire aleteando para, así, agarrar el impulso necesario.

-¡No!- la sujetó de la muñeca -¡Espera!-

Ella lo vio aún en el aire y le hizo una mueca de molestia -¡Ahora qué!-

-No te vayas... aún-

Descendió suavemente aún con esa expresión en su rostro.

-No me fue mi intención...-

-Déjalo así, seguramente tienes muchas chicas que quieren ir contigo-

-¿Y si fuera así qué?- sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Pues no me importa!- respondió con fastidio –¡Invítalas a todas si quieres!-

-No tienes por que estar celosa- explicó –Además... no podría pedir otra mejor pareja de baile-

-¡No estoy celosa!, ¡Tú eres...! ...¿qué-qué dijiste?- preguntó algo incrédula.

-Nada- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –...Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana a las siete?- preguntó con una sonrisa soñadora.

Por primera vez sentía cómo sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí rápidamente por un simple gesto. Bajo esa luz que la luna llena les ofrecía esa noche y con el resplandor de aquella esmeralda resaltando sus facciones, realmente se miraba bastante apuesto.

Rouge sintió como él aún la sujetaba de la muñeca y eso hizo que su rostro se sonrojada aún más; su corazón latía intensamente y sus piernas parecieron flaquear por un corto momento.

-Ah...- intentó decir –Yo... sí, claro- logró decir un poco nerviosa.

-¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó curioso.

-¡No!- respondió rápidamente –Seguramente mi belleza te está afectado. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que empieces a decir cursilerías como que soy muy hermosa y que no puedes vivir sin mí, aunque eso ya lo sabemos- le sonrió.

-Tienes demasiada imaginación ¿lo sabías?-

-Talvez, pero si eso es cierto dime ¿por qué aún me sujetas la muñeca?-

Knuckles bajó la mirada y notó que no la había soltado en todo ese tiempo. Se alarmó al ver eso y la soltó de su agarre rápidamente, dándole la espalda en ese mismo momento. Ella le sonrió levemente y alzó vuelo.

-¡No llegues tarde!- le gritó mientras se alejaba.

Knuckles vio como desaparecía su silueta en aquella luna brillante que esa noche había. Bajó su mirada y observó la mano con la cual la había sostenido ese período de tiempo, y sonrió cálidamente.

-...No lo haré-

0-0-0-0-0

Por fin, después de tanto planear, la gran fiesta dio inicio a eso de las 6: 30 de la tarde. Por poco empezaron a llegar los invitados; no todos con pareja pero la verdad no parecía ser algo muy importante, el punto, al final de cuentas, era divertirse un poco.

El lugar se encontraba con diferentes adornos, en su mayoría con corazones hechos por Cream y Cheese, que colgaban en el techo del lugar; listones de colores rojo, blanco y rosa, esparcidos por todos lados y una enorme esfera disco en el centro de la pista de baile.

Tails se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación como DJ, la mamá de Cream se encontraba en la cocina arreglando los últimos decorativos de la fiesta y Cream se encargaba principalmente de abrir la puerta y recibir a todos con una cálida sonrisa. Conforme el tiempo el lugar se llenó y la verdadera fiesta dio inicio oficialmente.

Amy entró al lugar un poco tímida y tratando de pasar un poco desapercibida por todos, cosa que no duró mucho.

-¡Amy!- gritó Cream al verla.

-Hola Cream- dijo algo nerviosa

-Te ves muy linda Amy-

Amy vestía con un vestido de color carmesí que poseía un pequeño escote en él. Tenía en su pelo un hermoso listón rojo que tenía una moña a un lado del mismo.

-...Gracias- respondió por lo bajo.

-De nada. Dime Amy ¿dónde está Shadow?- preguntó al no verlo.

-...Él me alcanzará luego- dijo en un tono de voz bajo.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- escuchó decir.

Rouge llegó a donde ambas estaban con una sonrisa muy amplía.

-Él te ha estado esperando, ve con él- dijo empujándola.

-Pero... ¿dónde está?- preguntó desorientada.

Rouge rodó sus ojos en forma de exasperación y le señaló el fondo de la habitación en donde se encontraban Shadow y Sonic. Shadow la verdad no se miraba muy feliz con la presencia del erizo azul y Sonic parecía estarle haciendo una par de preguntas.

-...Parece que está ocupado, será mejor que vaya des...-

-¿De qué hablas?, ¡Ve!- dijo empujándola hacia allá.

Amy casi cae al suelo por la fuerza que esa murciélaga poseía. Pero llegó casi en donde estaban ambos erizos conversando. Se quedó parada viéndolos a ambos y por un momento quiso sólo desaparecer, aún no olvidaba lo que había pasado ayer.

Inicio del Flash Back

-...Yo sí me enamoré de ti Shadow the Hedgehog-

Shadow no tuvo reacción alguna ante las palabras de la eriza, sólo calló. Amy no sabía que esperar de su parte. El lugar se mantuvo en un profundo e incomodo silencio por bastante tiempo. Amy no sabía que era a peor, el silencio o la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento.

-Es tarde- fue lo único que dijo.

Amy lo vio de nuevo, quería una respuesta ante lo que le había dicho. Antes, jamás se lo pudo decir a Sonic en la cara, siempre tuvo miedo, y por lo mismo sufrió tanto durante mucho tiempo, porque no sabía si él la quería o no. Ahora sería diferente, al menos si no la querían, quería saberlo, le dolería, pero sanaría conforme el tiempo y lo superaría para volver a amar en otro momento.

-No pienso irme- dijo decidida.

Shadow la vio de manera amenazante. ¿Qué se creía ella para decirle eso a él?

-No pienso irme sin una respuesta a lo que te dije- dijo con la cabeza baja – Si no sientes lo mismo, está bien... ¡Pero quiero saberlo!- gritó con sus ojos llorosos.

-Es hora de que te vayas- insistió.

-¡¿Qué, no piensa contestarme?!, ¡te dije lo que sentía y tú...!-

-¡No!, ¡No pienso contestarte!- dijo molesto.

Amy se calmó de golpe. ¿Qué significa eso?, ¿era bueno?, ¿era malo?

-...¿Por qué no?-

-...Porque no sé que contestarte...- dijo en forma de susurro –Te veré mañana allá-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Los vio de nuevo, se sentía tan estúpida por haberle dicho eso a Shadow. Talvez si hubiera callado ahora no quisiera evadirlo con tanto empeño, pero lo hecho, hecho está y no podía hacer más que sostener la mentira que había creado para vengarse de Sonic e intentar verse feliz.

Aclaro su garganta levemente para así hacerles saber que ella se encontraba cerca, ambos la vieron un poco sorprendidos, ya que ninguno de los dos notó la presencia de la eriza rosa.

-Hola Amy, justamente de ti estábamos hablando- sonrió Sonic.

-¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nada- le cortó Shadow.

-No seas modesto- lo codeó Sonic –La última forma de vida perfecta también siente como todos- sonrió al decir eso.

-¿Sentir?- preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, Shadow me estaba diciendo...-

-Te aconsejo que te calles si no quieres que te mande al otro lado del salón de un golpe- amenazó.

-¿Qué tiene de malo decir lo que me dijiste hace poco? Al fin de cuentas es tu novia ¿verdad?-

-Sí Shadow, no hay nada de malo en eso...- interrumpió Rouge. –Hola Sonic, tiempo sin vernos- saludó amenamente.

-Hola, veo que llegaste antes que Knuckles-

-Una dama siempre debe ser puntual- sonrió –Pero cuéntanos Sonic, ¿qué estabas por decir?- preguntó de forma maliciosa.

-Cierto, bueno es que...-

-Ven Amy- interrumpió Shadow tomándola de la mano –Vamos a bailar-

Después de eso se dirigió hacia la pista de baile, dejando a Rouge y Sonic solos. Amy se quedó muy confundida por la reacción de él; no estaba muy segura que podía significar eso, pero pensaba averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué esa prisa por sacarme de allí?-

-No me gusta estar entre la multitud- respondió serio.

-¿No te parece esto una multitud?- dijo viendo a los lados de la pista de baile.

-No me hablan a mí así que me son indiferente-

-Siento que esa no es la razón por la...-

-¡¿Por qué insiste en eso?!- dijo molesto.

Amy lo vio con una expresión de dolor en su rostro nuevamente. Cada vez que él le contestaba de esa manera ella siempre ponía esa mirada; era una mirada especial, algo que reflejaba cómo cada palabra llegaba hacia su corazón en forma de puñal, abriendo una herida nueva en éste.

-...Tienes razón, creo que será mejor dejar el tema a un lado- dijo con una profunda tristeza –Te prometo... que empezaré a olvidarte- dijo cabizbaja.

Esa promesa hizo que el erizo se detuviera en seco. Sintió algo extraño en él, como un trago amargo y pesado, algo que te hace sentir un dolor en el pecho, un dolor tan intenso que sientes que quema.

-No...- dijo en lo bajo.

-¿No?- repitió ella viéndolo a los ojos.

Shadow se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía si confirmarle lo que había dicho o mentir nuevamente. Amy lo miraba intrigada por la respuesta.

-Ven- respondió fríamente.

Shadow tomó a Amy de la mano y la llevó al jardín de Tails. Una vez afuera la soltó y se alejó un poco de ella. Amy no entendía que hacían allí o el porqué de aquella reacción tan peculiar en él.

-Shadow... ¿qué pasa?-

-...No quiero que me olvides...- dijo en forma de susurro.

-¿Ah?... ¿de qué hablas?, tú eres el que no quiere hablar del tema ¿recuerdas?-

-¡Lo sé!-

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?- preguntó ella seriamente.

-...-

-Bien, entonces, por lo que a mí concierne es hora de olvidar todo lo "nuestro", como tu bien lo dijiste antes, fue sólo un error, no hay razón para...-

-¡Es que acaso no entiendes que siento algo por ti!- gritó sin pensar.

Amy se quedó atónita al escuchar esa última frase, no supo como responderle, no supo ni que hacer. Shadow se maldijo en sus adentros, no era costumbre de él decir lo que sentía o sentir algo en todo caso, pero no pudo contener esas palabras, no pudo tragárselas como lo había hecho antes, simplemente salieron.

-Shadow...-

Amy se acercó a él lentamente y lo vio de frente, se miraba bastante molesto, pero eso no le importó a ella, se sentía demasiado feliz.

-Perdóname- dijo ella suavemente.

-¿Perdonarte?- repitió sin entender.

-Sí, por esto-

Amy se acercó al rostro de él lentamente y le dio un cálido beso, algo que deseaba hacer hace bastante tiempo; Shadow se quedó algo sorprendido como la primera vez que pasó, pero al igual que en ese momento, la abrazó delicadamente y la acercó hacia él correspondiéndole el gesto.

0-0-0-0-0

Los observó por el cristal e hizo una sonrisa con algo de malicia. Vio a aquella conejita salir apresuradamente de la casa gritando el nombre de ella haciendo que ambos se separaran antes de que ella llegará a ver la escena. Tomó del brazo a la eriza y le dijo que era urgente, algún problema con su Chao y ésta entró con ella rápidamente a la casa, no sin antes darle una sonrisa a su amante secreto.

Salió ni bien la eriza y la coneja entraron a la casa, era hora de comprobar lo que él había dicho hace un tiempo atrás.

-Bueno, creo que no me queda más que felicitarte- dijo Rouge.

Shadow se alarmó un poco y la vio no muy contento. Desde el inicio se había dado cuenta que tenía intenciones maliciosas con él, ella planeaba algo y no sería nada bueno.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-

-La verdad no me espere que fueras a lograr conseguir ese beso, realmente parece que sí te has enamorado de ella-

Su corazón latió a gran velocidad, no pensaba admitir tal cosa, y menos a ella. Puso de nuevo esa expresión de seriedad y esos ojos sin corazón.

-¿Amor?- sonrió burlescamente –El trato era llevarla al patético baile y besarla, y eso fue lo que hice; no te confundas-

-Eso no fue lo que...-

-Yo jamás sentiré nada por una criatura como ella, sólo hice lo necesario para conseguir mi objetivo. La enamore, la use y ahora, quiero lo que acordamos-

-Bien, un trato es un trato, te daré la información mañana temprano-

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla haciéndola caer al piso; su vista empezó a nublarse hasta que se cegó por el agua que se acumulaba en sus ojos. No lo podía creer ¿un juego? ¿una apuesta? ¿una mentira? Amy se mantuvo recostada detrás de aquella pared sólo escuchando el lugar de encuentro para recibir su recompensa por haber jugado con sus sentimientos.

* * *

**Bien, aquí está otra conclusión, espero que les haya gustado. Díganme lo que piensan por medio de un review X3!!**


	7. Del Amor al Odio

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo; espero que les guste X3!!**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Del Amor al Odio 

Salió corriendo de la casa con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con un dolor en el pecho que la carcomía por dentro. Cayó de rodillas en el pasto sintiendo que ya no podía más.

-...¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?...-

No lo entendía, ¿era acaso ella un juego? ¿qué tenía ella de malo?. Levantó la mirada y vio a las estrellas de esa noche, y de nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin ella poderlo evitar.

-¿Amy?-

Volteó la cabeza para ver a ese erizo azul acercándose a ella lentamente. Se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie nuevamente, tomando rumbo hacia su casa.

-¡Amy, espera!- dijo él alcanzándola -¿Qué pasa?-

-...Dime algo...-Susurró -¿Por qué jamás te gusté?-

Sonic se quedó perplejo ante esa pregunta, no supo qué responder. La vio intrigado, analizando el porqué de la pregunta; Amy no hacía preguntas así a menos que algo malo pasara o estuviera muy triste, que al final de cuentas terminaría siendo lo mismo.

-...¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Por qué jamás te fijaste en mí?... ¿qué tengo de malo?-

-Amy no hay nada de malo contigo...-

-¿Entonces?-

-Amy este no es el momento para hablar de esto-

-¡No, este es el momento ideal!, ¡Te hice una maldita pregunta Sonic the Hedgehog, así que contéstame!-

Sonic dio un suspiro muy leve para ser notado y en su cabeza miles de pensamientos llegaron uno de tras de otro, sin él poderlo evitar. Siempre lo supo, siempre lo intuyó, pero jamás le dijo que no le correspondía ya que jamás la quiso lastimar.

-Amy... yo te amo-

-...¿Qué?...- dijo levantando la mirada.

-Pero no como tú quieres, yo te amo como mi hermana y siempre cuidaré de ti-

-Sonic...-

-Soy tu héroe ¿verdad? Si yo te amara de esa manera te decepcionaría tarde o temprano. Siempre serás la hermanita que nunca tuve...- sonrió cálidamente.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sin poder evitar llorar en su pecho como una niña pequeña, y entonces entendió, Sonic siempre sería su guardián, su protector, y talvez, muy en el fondo ella lo amaba de la misma manera.

-A-Amy... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Lo siento... pero no puedo evitarlo- dijo entre sollozos.

La tomó de los hombros y la separó un poco de él para verla a los ojos. Amy no pudo mantener la mirada, se mantenía con la mirada fija al suelo viendo las lágrimas caer como pequeñas gotas de lluvia, lluvia que anunciaba un huracán por venir.

-Amy...-

-Soy una tonta...- musitó.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Yo... yo no soy novia de Shadow-

-¿Uh?-

-Todo lo fingí-

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque deseaba vengarme de ti...-

-¿De mí?- dijo parpadeando un par de veces.

-Por todas las veces que me habías hecho llorar, por todas la veces que ignoraste mi presencia o los detalles que yo tenía para contigo- dijo sin darle la cara –Pero la verdad es... que yo quería estar con él, y en algún punto esta venganza dejó de existir-

-...¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque me enamoré de él!- gritó llorando de nuevo.

-¡Amy!-

Amy cayó de nuevo de rodillas al suelo y lloró, sacando así todos aquellos sentimiento oprimidos, intentando ahogar el recuerdo de aquel ser oscuro. Sonic se hincó y la tomó de los hombros, desconcertado por lo que estaba viendo.

-Mi error fue pensar que él sentía lo mismo-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-...Me usó...- dijo casi inaudible –Sólo me quería para cumplir una apuesta...-

-...¿Qué?-

-¡Soy una tonta!-

Sonic apretó un puño fuertemente haciendo un pequeño gruñido. Amy, al notar eso, levantó el rostro y vio aquella mirada de rencor en los ojos de Sonic.

-¿Cómo se atreve?...-

-¡No!- gritó ella.

-¿Ah?-

-Promete que no le dirás nada-

-¿Qué? Amy, ¡Después de lo que te hizo!-

-¡Sí!... no quiero saber ya nada más de él, ni que él sepa más de mí... prométemelo-

-...Te lo prometo- dijo serio.

-Sonic...-

-¿Sí?-

-Puedes llevarme a casa...-

0-0-0-0-0

La buscó por todos lados de la casa, pero por más que buscara no lograba encontrarla. Pensó que seguramente seguiría con Cream, pero al preguntarla dónde estaba ella, la conejita sólo le había respondido que la había dejado hace un tiempo atrás y que no la había visto desde entonces.

-_"¿Dónde estás Amy?"_-

-Hey Shadow ¿Por qué se fue Amy?-

-¿Se fue? ¿A qué te refieres Tails?-

-Sí, la vi salir de la casa muy agitada. No se miraba muy bien, Sonic fue a ver que todo estuviera bien con ella, pero por lo que se ve se sentía muy mal y la encaminó a casa-

-_"¿Qué?, ¿Se fue?, ¡Con Sonic!"_-

0-0-0-0-0

Prefirió no verla hasta la mañana siguiente; seguramente estaría con Sonic, así que prefirió no hablar con ella. Caminó de regreso a su casa pensando aún, por qué demonios ella lo había cambiado por él. Si se sentía mal ¿por qué no fue con él? ¿por qué no le dijo nada? Sería que se había arrepentido de lo que le había dicho ayer, que de nuevo tuviera sentimientos por aquel erizo azul.

Vio su casa a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero recostando en la puerta vio algo que no esperaba ver. Era aquel erizo azul, recostado con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de seriedad y molestia.

-¿Qué rayos hace aquí? _**Faker**_- dijo Shadow subiendo el tono de voz en la última palabra.

Sonic abrió los ojos y se enderezó, se acercó a él con esa expresión de seriedad; Shadow lo observó sin entender el porqué de la actitud tan seria del erizo azul. Sonic paró enfrente de él y musitó unas palabras al viento -...Te arrepentirás...- Shadow se quedó aún más confundido que antes, pero reaccionó al sentir un puñetazo en el mentón que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-Le prometí que no te diría nada, no que no hiciera nada-

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!- dijo molesto.

-...Haciendo que pagues-

Sonic se abalanzó sobre el erizo negro, pero éste se movió rápidamente a un lado esquivándolo por a penas unos centímetros. Shadow dio un salto hacia atrás y vio a su oponente de frente; no sabía por qué era que lo atacaba ahora, pero seguramente no se quedaría parado sin hacer nada para averiguarlo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- preguntó el erizo negro.

-¡¿Cuál es **tu** problema?!- gritó molesto Sonic.

-No sé de qué rayos hablas. Si piensas pelear conmigo no me opondré, pero deseo saber el motivo de esta ridícula pelea-

-¡Que tal el haber jugado con Amy!-

-...¿Qué?...-

Sonic hizo un _spin dash _y se dirigió directamente hacia Shadow. Pocas veces se le miraba así de molesto, pero esta vez no podía sólo salvar a Amy de las garras del mal, esta vez Amy era prisionera de algo que él no podía vencer, esta vez Sonic no podía ayudarla; pero seguramente encontraría una manera de compensar eso.

Shadow se movió a un lado esquivándolo por un poco; sus ataques eran directos, certeros e increíblemente rápidos. A Shadow le costaba mucho poder evitarlos, su cabeza no estaba en la pelea, estaban aún en las palabras de aquel erizo. Sonic atacó nuevamente, dando otro puñetazo, que, esta vez Shadow, detuvo con las manos forcejeando, así, con él.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- preguntó el erizo negro.

-¡Como si no supieras!-

Se separaron al ver que la pelea no parecía tener fin; ambos se vieron desafiantemente.

-No sé de qué rayos estás hablando- dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-La usaste, sólo para conseguir una maldita información ¡¿Te suena conocido?!- dijo exaltado.

Shadow parecía realmente confundido por las palabras que él le decía. Sonic dio un suspiro leve y lo vio nuevamente.

-...No vales ni mi tiempo- dijo Sonic por último, dándole la espalda y caminando fuera del lugar.

0-0-0-0-0

Las traición empezaba tomar forma y ésta salía de su alma en forma de lágrimas. Sus almohadas guardaban consigo la prueba de su dolor. Lloró hasta no poder más, lloró hasta que sus ojos parecieron secos; y pronto el sueño se hizo presente, haciendo que sus párpados cada vez se hicieran más pesados, hasta que se cerraron completamente.

-_ding-dong_- escuchó.

Amy abrió sus ojos con pesadez y se quedó así hasta que volvió a escuchar el timbre sonar. Se puso las sábanas encima para así intentar escarpar del sonido, pero éste no parecía cesar por más que se enroscara en las sábanas. Se harto del sonido después de escuchar el timbre sonar casi treinta veces; se quitó las sábanas de encima bruscamente y bajó del segundo nivel con cara de pocos amigos. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y puso una mirada asesina.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo al abrir la puerta.

-Amy...-

-Shadow...- musitó con sorpresa –Vete- dijo más seria.

Amy intentó cerrar la puerta pero Shadow la detuvo antes de que pudiera cerrarla por completo.

-¡Espera!- dijo forcejeando un poco -¡Necesito hablar contigo!-

-¡No!-

Amy cerró sus ojos con fuerza sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas escaparan; Amy alzó una mano en un impulso de ira y le dio una bofetada a el erizo negro, que, quedó atónito ante la reacción de ella.

-¡Aléjate de mí Shadow the hedgehog!, ¡Te odio!- dijo por último cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

0-0-0-0-0

Knuckles llevaba casi media hora de retraso, no era su costumbre llegar demasiado temprano. Iba en camino cuando vio a Sonic caminando con Amy de regreso. Amy se miraba bastante mal, y a pesar de que la luz era escasa, se podía ver levemente como si de sus ojos brotaran pequeños diamantes que se perdían en la oscuridad. Prefirió no interponerse en su camino así que se desvió considerablemente para no ser visto por aquellos erizos.

-No lo entiendo Amy ¿cómo que Shadow te usó?-

-Hizo una apuesta con Rouge...- dijo cabizbaja – Él tenía que tener una cita conmigo a cambio de información... creo Rouge tenía que hacer lo mismo- dijo levemente.

-Vamos Amy, es mejor dejar de pensar en eso- dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa algo triste.

Siguieron su camino hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Knuckles se quedó atónito al escuchar eso, sólo pensaba en aquellas palabras, en como todo de repente empezaba a encajar.

_-"Bueno, te he ahorrado caminar y buscarme para que me invites al baile del día de San Valentín" _...Por eso lo hizo_-_

Una furia incontrolable se apoderó de él, golpeó fuertemente el suelo haciendo un hoyo en el mismo. Sólo deseaba una cosa... venganza.

* * *

**Si yo sé, dije que este sería el último capítulo, pero que les puedo decir, no me fue posible T.T Bien, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer XD!!**


	8. My Sweet Revenge

**Sí, yo sé, casi un mes después, y lo siento, pero les juro que me quede sin un gramo de inspiración T.T me costó mucho, pero después de mucho pensar y pensar, y seguir pensado logre hacer la continuación y espero que el siguiente capítulo no tarde más de dos semanas, espero que no. Bien, sin más disculpas, ahora sí, al capítulo. Disfruten X3!!!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 8: My Sweet Revenge

Entró al salón con aires de superioridad; vio a los lados y encontró exactamente a quien estaba buscando. Se acercó y le lanzó una mirada muy intimidante.

-Knuckles...¿sucede algo?- preguntó desconcertado Tails.

-¿Esta cosa tiene un micrófono o algo así?- dijo el equidna viendo la consola de DJ.

-Sí, claro por...

-Bien, que necesito dar un mensaje.

Le arrebató el micrófono de las manos a Tails y se situó en un lugar donde todos pudieran verle.

-Me prestan su atención por favor- dijo con micrófono en mano- Tengo un anuncio que hacer.

Todos callaron al escuchar a Knuckles hablar. Rouge, quien se encontraba en el fondo del salón, se acercó algo extrañada al verlo en el centro del lugar, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-La fiesta de hoy, es debido al día de San Valentín; una celebración para tontos enamorados e imbéciles que dicen que se aman, para eso es este día-

-Knuckles, ¿qué haces?- susurró Tails.

-Y todo se ve perfecto hasta que personas egoístas y sin sentimientos vienen para arruinarlo todo, para burlarse de los sentimientos de los demás.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- preguntó Rouge.

-No lo averiguas aún Rouge, ¡Por seres como tú seres como Amy terminan con el corazón roto! Jugaste con ella y también quisiste jugar conmigo, pero lamento informarte que no me veras la cara de estúpido, no de nuevo Rouge. Así que todos, ¡Feliz Día de los Enamorados!- dijo por último soltando el micrófono, haciendo que éste caiga al suelo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar esas palabras, incluyendo a Rouge que no entendía de qué estaba hablando. Knuckles se dirigió a la salida con esa mirada llena de rencor, perseguido por Rouge.

-Knuckles espe...-

-Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi esmeralda de nuevo... no responderé por mis actos- amenazó.

Quedó en _shock, _sin poder mover músculo alguno, no entendía qué era lo que le sucedía, hasta que ese reto pasó por su cabeza, y entonces la pregunta fue: ¿Cómo se enteró él de eso?

0-0-0-0-0

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a alumbrar el nuevo día, la brisa de aquella mañana golpeaba levemente su rostro y un suspiro fue arrebatado de su ser. "...Una semana ya..." susurró al viento, quien parecía ser su confidente de secretos. La eriza, que se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, miraba fijamente al horizonte, esperando que con ese día nuevo el dolor de su corazón disminuyera un poco, para así volver hacer lo mismo mañana, y algún día poder sacarlo de su memoria para siempre.

Se alistó como todos los días y se preparó para comer algo. Después de esa noche, no lo había vuelto a ver, y talvez era lo mejor, pero... lo extrañaba. Era tonto cómo alguien puede anhelar tanto el aroma de alguien, como anhelar el palpitar de su corazón.

Salió a caminar un poco, y como siempre, evadía ir al bosque por miedo de encontrarlo, por miedo de quebrarse nuevamente; por aquellos recuerdos que venían a su mente, uno tras otro sin ella poderlo detener... por aquella sonrisa.

-...Basta Amy, deja de pensar en eso y piensa en algo más positivo- dijo para sí, con su mirada en el suelo.

Y de pronto vio algo mojar la tierra a sus pies, al principio pensó que la lluvia se avecinaba, pero al ver al firmamento notó que no habían nubes grises y de nuevo vio cómo otra gota caía a sus pies; puso una mano en su mejilla y luego vio su guante mojado con pequeñas gotas saladas...

-Estoy... llorando, de nuevo...

Parecían que las lágrimas brotaban a voluntad propia; y sus ojos se nublaron y su garganta se cerró, y de nuevo la desolación se apoderó de ella. El día perdió su brillo y las flores su perfume, y sin saberlo, se hacía la misma pregunta nuevamente.

-...¿Por qué a mí, Shadow?

0-0-0-0-0

La noche cayó sin él poderlo evitar, y viendo a la luna, que resplandecía en lo alto, dio un suspiro profundo. Vio la hermosa gema que resplandecía a la par de él queriendo opacar a la luna, y en ella pudo ver los ojos esmeralda de ella, ver esa sonrisa arrogante y ese mirada seductora.

-Al menos... nadie me molestará de nuevo.

Un ruido en la lejanía hizo que el guardián se pusiera alerta. Rodeado por la oscuridad y la espesura de la selva no supo que esperar, hasta que vio una silueta atravesar el oscuro cielo.

-...No puede ser- musitó.

Vio de nuevo a esa chica murciélago vestida con esas ropas negras, que cubrían todo su cuerpo, exceptuando sus ojos. Se dirigió a toda velocidad al altar donde lanzó un ataque con una de sus sorprendentes patadas, lanzando al guardián a varios metros de distancia; cayendo bruscamente al suelo.

Se levantó con pesadez viendo venir otra envestida por parte de la chica murciélago. Se movió rápidamente a un lado escuchando como la tierra se agrietaba y hundía por el impacto que ella había causado.

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!- preguntó el equidna poniéndose en posición de combate.

La chica murciélago, sin embargo, no respondió nada ante la pregunta y de nuevo alzó vuelo, dirigiéndose a todo velocidad hacia el guardián, que esta vez, no fue sorprendido por el ataque. Knuckles sujeta la pierna de Rouge, para luego lanzarla contra la base de roca y granito, el altar de la esmeralda. Ella cae abruptamente, pero logra levantarse, aunque algo adolorida.

-¡Te lo advertí!- dijo corriendo hacia ella.

De nuevo alzó el vuelo logrando evadir el ataque. Knuckles, quien golpea el altar, trepa la pared de granito y salta hacia donde ella está logrando dar un puñetazo asertivo y haciéndola caer contra la tierra fuertemente. Intenta levantarse nuevamente, pero le es muy difícil; estira sus alas, pero una de ellas quedó muy herida por el impacto como para poder volar. El equidna se dirige hacia a ella con el puño levantado, pero al dar el golpe no puede concluir con su ataque, si lo hiciese sería fatal para ella. Knuckles queda con un puño levantado donde yacía Rouge.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Hazlo de una vez por todas!- gritó ella.

Su expresión fue de asombro al escuchar sus palabras ¿quería que la lastimara?

-Pensé que dijiste que no te harías responsable de tus actos ¡Hazlo!- dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pretendes ahora? ¿Otro engaño?

-Yo no te he engañado...- respondió más calmada.

-¡Y que me dices de la apuesta!

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando- dijo seriamente.

-¡Shadow le rompió el corazón a Amy por una apuesta que tú hiciste con él!

-Ese problema le concierne a Shadow, no a mí.

-Me vas a decir ahora que tú no hiciste una apuesta con él con las mismas condiciones.

-No, yo no he dicho eso.

-Vete- dijo por fin, dándole la espalda.

-Lo hice porque... talvez, era la única manera de poder acercarme a ti- dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Acercarte a mí?- inquirió confundido.

-¡Sabes, sí tú no fueras tan complicado nunca hubiera aceptado esa maldita apuesta!

-¡¿Mi culpa?!

-¡Sí!, ¡Era la única forma de obligarme a insistirte que fueras conmigo!

-No tenías que hacer una apuesta para....

-¡Tú jamás me hubieras pedido ir contigo!

-Eso no lo sabes...

-Tú mismo me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas?- dijo más tranquila.

_-"-¡¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?!- dijo molesta -Es el hecho de que pensarás que yo desearía ir contigo a algún lado-"_ ...Pues tampoco es fácil hablar contigo, eres demasiado egocéntrica.

-Acéptalo, eso es lo que te gusta de mí- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste –Nunca me interesó realmente lo que ganaría si lograba cumplir el reto. Si podía hacer que el reto sucediera, sería más que beneficioso. Sería el perfecto premio...

Un silencio invadió el lugar. Ninguno de los dos se dirigieron mirada alguna. Él no sabía que pensar, ¿Debía creerle?, ¿Debía ignorarla?, ¿Qué debía hacer?. Ella dio un suspiro, demasiado leve para ser notado; no tenía caso. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó rápidamente al suelo.

-No importa...- susurró levemente –Me iré-

-...No puedes volar- dijo únicamente.

-¿Te importa?

-Sí...

La mirada de él quedó fija en el firmamento. Ella tenía un punto a su favor, lo que le haya pasado a Amy por culpa de Shadow, no era asunto de ella, pero lo mismo le pudo pasar a él.

-¿Qué deseas entonces?

El silencio llegó de nuevo. Él no lo sabía, necesitaba pensarlo, sin embargo, si le decía que se fuera, ella no regresaría.

-...Quédate. Una vez que tus heridas sanen, vete- dijo sin más.

-Lo siento, pero no

-¡¿De qué hablas?!, ¡No puedes volar!

-Sólo me quedaré si tú así lo deseas, de lo contrario no pienso hacerlo- dijo decidida -Nos vemos.

Se paró con algo de dificultad, pero firme. No pensaba quedarse en lugar en donde no la querían o sólo molestaba. Vio sus alas y a pesar de que sería doloroso, volaría, se iría de ahí sin importar qué. Estiró sus alas sintiendo un dolor punzante recorrer su cuerpo y una expresión de dolor se hizo presente. Rouge empezó a aletear para, así, poder alzar vuelo.

-¡No!- escuchó gritar.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó pesadamente, volteándolo a ver molesta.

-No...- intentó decir -....No quiero que te vayas...- susurró.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... porque te quiero aquí, conmigo.

Plegó sus alas nuevamente y lo vio intrigada. Knuckles desvió la mirada, sentía cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban rápidamente. Rouge esbozó un dulce sonrisa y se acercó lentamente a él.

-Knuckles...- llamó ella.

La vio nuevamente, aún algo sonrojado, haciéndola reír en lo bajo. Tocó su mejilla suavemente, para después golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?!

-Eso fue por tardarte demasiado en decirme eso.

-¡Y dices que no eres complicada!- gritó molesto.

-Por eso te gusto- replicó con un guiño.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, sin poder evitar sonreír. Se acercaron lentamente hasta que la distancia entre ellos se desvaneció por completo, dejando sólo a luna ser testigo de lo que pasaba frente a ella.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y lamento mucho la exagerada tardanza. Bien, esta vez si es seguro, el gran final de DaRk LoVe, Capítulo 10, no se lo pierdan XD!!!**


	9. Amy's POV

**Bien, por fin el final de DaRk LoVe, me ale****gro mucho los que han estado conmigo desde el inicio hasta el último momento, y por ser tan pacientes por cada continuación X3!!! Bien sin más que decir, aquí los dejo con el capítulo 9: Amy's POV (POV o Punto de Vista)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 9: Amy's POV

_Amy_

El dolor de su traición aún recorría mi cuerpo; aquel dolor incesante que lastima el corazón y desgarra el alma, aquel dolor por el cual cambiarías cualquier cosa para hacerlo desaparecer, aquel dolor que te convierte en un muerto viviente, pues aún estás averiguando cómo es que sigues con tu vida desde que él no está.

Cada mañana me levantó y miro hacia el cielo, veo las aves, las nubes, el sol y siento la brisa acariciar suavemente mi rostro. Todo es perfecto, hasta que por algún motivo su rostro viene a mi mente y con él una lágrima fugitiva recorre mi mejilla, en ella, el reflejo de mi corazón roto. Intento olvidar lo sucedido y que no me afecte más, pero parece que la tristeza vino para quedarse, pues su amor se marcó con un beso y su adiós con una traición. De vez en cuando pienso si él piensa en mí tanto como yo en él, si él me extraña tanto como yo a él, y con una sonrisa fingida me digo a mi misma: "Claro que no..."

Salí ese día temprano, como siempre. No soportaba la idea de quedarme en mi casa ahogándome en los recuerdos. Fui a la ciudad a caminar un poco y distraerme en las tiendas, eso siempre me subía el animo. Camine sin interés hasta que escuche a alguien nombrar mi nombre.

-¡Amy!

Me volteé y vi a Sonic corriendo hasta donde yo estaba, no pude evitar pensar, que antes, hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que él corriera hacia mí con esa cara de alegría que tenía ahora ¿Por qué no podía todo regresar a cómo era antes? ¿Por qué debía de sufrir tanto?

-Sonic, hola- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tiempo sin verte- me dijo él sonriendo.

-Lo sé... desde aquella noche- dije bastante triste.

-Sí... Hey, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

-Yo...

No estaba muy segura si aceptar o no, últimamente no había estado muy bien y la verdad no quería que Sonic supiera lo mucho que yo sufría por eso.

-Vamos, di que sí Sis.- dijo con un guiño.

Cómo decirle no a eso. A pesar de no estar interesada en él, debía de admitir que tenía un encanto que no podía negársele.

-Claro- dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

Caminamos por un buen tiempo, sin ninguno de los dos decir absolutamente nada. Me sentía muy extraña, nunca había estado a solas con Sonic, es decir, no sin que yo lo estuviera siguiendo por todos lados. Esta vez él estaba conmigo porque así lo deseaba, era algo muy agradable, pero extraño. Lo veía de vez en cuando de reojo, y me preguntaba qué era lo que pensaba, siempre lo hacía desde que lo conocí.

-¿Uh?, ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó al notar mi mirada.

-¡No!, nada- dije rápidamente -Por cierto ¿Adónde vamos?

-Eso es sorpresa- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo me das sorpresas?

-Desde que dejas de perseguirme- dijo riendo.

-Ja, ja, ja muy gracioso- respondí con un pequeño puchero infantil.

-Vamos Amy, anímate un poco.

-"_Es sólo que a veces es tan difícil"_ Bien, que sea una sorpresa.

Cuando pensé que estaba a punto de desmayarme del cansancio dijo las mágicas palabras "Ya llegamos" Di un salto de alegría, ya no aguantaba dar un paso más. Vi un restaurante que se miraba bastante lujoso, pero eso no fue realmente lo que me impresionó, sino fue el hecho que en este mismo lugar fue en donde yo les había dicho a mis amigos hace un tiempo atrás que Shadow era mi novio. Ese lugar me traía los peores recuerdos del mundo y cuando iba a decirle que mejor nos fuéramos a otro lugar un poco más sencillo, me agarró del brazo y me llevó adentro "Vamos Amy, tengo hambre" dijo muy impaciente, yo por mi parte no pude decir absolutamente nada.

Nos sentamos en una mesa en el fondo para dos personas. En mi cabeza pasaban miles de cosas, entre ellas cuando Sonic se molestó por un comentario que Shadow había dicho sobre él, en ese momento parecían celos, ahora, creo que sólo lastime su ego; el cual tiene en demasía jaja. En ese momento me reí levemente, no lo pude evitar.

-¿De qué te ríes?- me preguntó él.

-¿Yo? De nada. Sólo de un divertido recuerdo- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Divertido recuerdo?

-Olvídalo- dije así cerrando el tema. –Pero dime ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Es sólo que me parece demasiado... elegante, para sólo comer de paso.

Es decir, quién lleva a sus amigos a uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad sólo porque se lo topó en las calles. Si no conociera a Sonic podría pensar que eso es una cita.

-...Esto no es una cita ¿verdad?- pregunte para confirmar.

-¿Cita? No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces por qué venimos aquí?

Él me dio una sonrisa por respuesta, tomó el menú y sólo me dijo "¿Qué quieres comer?" Eso no era una respuesta, no sé ni siquiera en que categoría podría entrar eso, pero deje de tomarle importancia y decidí sólo seguir la corriente, qué más podía hacer, ya estaba allí.

Comimos con tranquilidad y de nuevo ese silencio vino, ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos palabra alguna; yo por mi parte no tenía nada de lo que quisiera hablar, y él, me daba la impresión de que esperaba algo, pero no sé que era, no sé por qué estaba tan misterioso. Seguí comiendo sólo viendo a mis alrededores, para no lidiar con mis pensamientos, y en uno de los recorridos que hice con la mirada vi algo que me llamó la atención... Al ver detenidamente no creía lo que veía, era él, estaba allí, parado en el fondo de la habitación viéndome fijamente "Shadow..." susurre. Era algo imposible.

-¿Amy?- me llamó Sonic.

Volteé mi cabeza por un momento para verlo, luego regresé mi mirada a donde estaba Shadow y desapareció... No lo creía, era algo imposible, cómo podía alguien desaparecer. Lo busqué nuevamente con la mirada, pero no encontré nada.

-¿Pasa algo Amy?

-No, yo...

Regresé mi mirada una vez más al fondo del restaurante, pero obtuve el mismo resultado, nada. Seguramente mi mente estaba jugando conmigo, algo que realmente no me extraña. Preferí obviar lo que acaba de ver y regresé mi mirada a la comida. Sonic vio hacia los lados y puso una expresión de sorpresa y luego regresó su mirada a la comida, eso sí me intrigó ¿Habría visto lo mismo que yo?.

-¡¿Viste algo?!- pregunte en un tonó de desesperación.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Dime!

-¿Pasa algo Amy?- preguntó algo asustado.

Ya me estaba empezando a cansar de ese juego ¿Por qué no respondía mis preguntas? En vez de eso me daba otra pregunta como respuesta, evadiendo siempre la respuesta, como si quisiera primero verificar lo que yo estoy pensando para luego venir y contestar conforme a eso. Me ocultaba algo y yo averiguaría que era.

-¡A mí no me pasa nada! Tú no contestas ninguna de mis respuestas- dije molesta.

-¿No lo hago?

¡Ya! Tenía suficiente, quería ahorcarlo. Realmente podía desesperar a cualquiera, y yo no soy exactamente de las personas que tienen mucha paciencia.

-¡No, no lo haces!

-Bien, pregunta entonces- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Por qué venimos aquí?!

-Me gusta.

Esa respuesta me dejó totalmente aturdida, no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero no importaba, tenía más preguntas.

-Bien, ¡¿Y qué fue lo que viste?!

-Algo- dijo sin interés.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-A una persona en la otra mesa, creo que lo conozco.

-...Mejor no hubiera preguntado- dije decepcionada.

Creía que había algo más, pero parecía que el misterio de Sonic the Hedgehog era: ¡¿Cómo se mantiene tan misterioso si no lo es?! Deje el tema a un lado y preferí seguir comiendo.

Pidió la cuenta, pagó, y me sonrió nuevamente. "Estás extraña" me dijo con aquella sonrisa, yo se la devolví sin decir nada, no quería hablar del porqué estaba 'extraña'. De repente hizo algo extraño, vio su reloj y pareció alarmarse mucho.

-¡Es tarde!- gritó.

-¿Ah?

-Debo irme Amy, lo siento, adiós.

Después desapareció en un rayo azul. Ese era el Sonic que quería y a veces odiaba. No le di mayor importancia, al menos había pasado un momento agradable. Di un leve suspiro y me quedé sentada unos minutos más, pensando que haría en el resto del día.

-Su cambio _madame_- dijo el mesero sobresaltándome.

-Ah... "_Genial, ni siquiera es mi cambio, es el se Sonic" _ Gracias.

Dejó una charola allí con la factura, el cambio y... había algo más. "¿Una rosa?" dije tomando aquella flor, pero no se miraba normal, era una rosa negra, eso me aturdió un poco, ¿qué hacía eso allí?Vi hacia los lados y no me percaté de nada fuera de lo común; vi al mesero que pasaba de un lado a otro y lo llame levantando una mano, él vino inmediatamente.

-¿Pasa algo _madame_?

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte muy confundida enseñándole aquella rosa.

-Me pidieron que se la entregara.

-¿Quién?

-Lo siento, pero me pidieron no decir nada.

Me molesté de sobre manera, así que lo tome de aquel traje de pingüino y lo acerque hacia mí.

-Escúchame bien, no estoy de buen humor. La persona que me gustaba se interesó en mí por una maldita apuesta, he tenido una depresión que no me deja pensar en otra cosa que no sea él y como si no fuera suficiente, aquel erizo azul que vino conmigo me oculta algo ¡Y no sé que rayos es!, así que te aconsejo que me digas quién fue si no quieres que te tire cada diente que posees ¡Entendiste!

-S-sí...- me respondió con temor -Me dijo que si preguntaba le diera esto.

Me dio una nota con una dirección adentro de ella. La vi confundida sin entender muy bien qué rayos significaba eso. "Bosque de Station Square" Bueno, realmente no era una dirección, era más bien un nombre, del cual no entendí nada. Vi hacia los lados nuevamente, como si al hacerlo fuera encontrar una respuesta. Agarré fuertemente aquella nota y la hice un bulto para botarla después "No pienso ir allá" dije para mí misma. No quería ir, había obviado ese lugar por una buena razón. Me puse de pie para irme de una buena vez, pero no pude al ver aquella rosa; la tome con la mano y no pude evitar olfatear su aroma, olía muy bien.

Salí del restaurante y camine de regreso a casa, o al menos ese era el plan. Llegué justamente a la bifurcación entre el camino por la ciudad, directo a mi casa, y por el del bosque, que era un poco más largo. Vi a ambos lados, sin realmente saber que hacer. Di un suspiro resignada y decidí irme por el camino largo, no había nada de malo ¿Verdad?. Caminé por aquel bosque, lo cual me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, sentía que lo vería a la vuelta de cada árbol, pero nunca pasó. Paré a la mitad del camino y vi a mis lados "Bien, estoy aquí" dije hacia la nada, como si alguien fuera escuchar mis palabras. Pero pareció ser toda una broma de mal gusto, lo cual me molesto mucho. Me sentía muy tonta parada a la mitad de la nada. "Tonta de mí" dije algo molesta. Empecé a caminar nuevamente, y cuando creí que había sido una perdida de tiempo haber ido allí, vi de nuevo una rosa negra. Me acerque a ella y la tome suavemente del suelo; alrededor del tallo tenía un pedazo de papel enrollado en forma de moña. Se la quite con cuidado y de nuevo vi algo escrito, pero esta vez no era una dirección, era algo que sí no entendí.

-_Te espero..._

¡Qué demonios significaba eso! ¿Me esperan? No entendía que se suponía que ahora debía de hacer. Entonces me puse a pensar, sería posible que todo eso fuera de...

-Shadow...- susurré al viento –Entonces, ¿Él me espera?- sonreí ante la idea.

No entendía en donde, pero lo averiguaría. Me detuve a pensar por un momento y el único lugar donde podría esperarme sería en... "¡Mi casa!". Corrí con todas mi fuerzas; sabía que no era igual de rápida que Sonic, pero si en un momento sentí que corría a la velocidad del sonido sería hoy. Vi a lo lejos mi casa, con el atardecer a sus espaldas; las luz del día se estaba desvaneciendo por completo y la visibilidad con ella. Mientras me acercaba vi una silueta, tenía que ser él. Corrí con más fuerza, quería saber que tenía para decirme. Por fin llegue a la puerta de mi casa, y sin aire alguno intente decir su nombre.

-Sh...Sh...

-Hola Amy, veo que llegaste.

Me quedé atónita al verlo allí parado. ¿Las rosas eran de él? "Sonic..." dije levemente. Él me sonrió como siempre y me dio un pequeño guiño. Sonreí algo decepcionada con su visita, pero talvez todo era una casualidad.

-...Tú mandaste las...

-¿Recibiste las rosas?

-Oh... Sí

-¿Te gustaron?

-Claro... algo lúgubres, pero sí.

-¿Pasa algo Amy? Te vez triste.

-Sólo... esperaba que fueras alguien más.

Me sonrió levemente y me hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarme que entrará a mi casa. Eso era lo que yo llamaba auto invitarse, pero la verdad no me importó mucho. En este momento sólo pensaba algo que en toda mi vida jamás pensé en pensar... ¿Cómo rechazar a Sonic? No creía lo que estaba pasando. Di un suspiro y abrí la puerta. "Ah... Pasa" dije levemente. Me dirigí al interruptor de luz para así encenderlas y cuando lo hice, quedé sorprendida. Vi a mi alrededor y no podía creer lo que veía. Habían cientos de pétalos de rosas negras por todos lados, ere simplemente hermoso. Me adentre a la casa sintiendo que caminaba en un lecho de rosas, bueno, creo que eso podría considerarse de esa manera.

-Es tan hermoso...- dije de manera soñadora.

-Me alegro que te guste...

Esa voz... Esa voz yo la conocía... Sólo podía pertenecer a alguien "¿Shadow?..." dije viéndolo salir de la oscuridad de la sala. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, algo que hizo que volteara la cabeza casi al instante, no quería que él me viera llorar por él, era algo que ya hacía demasiado y no quería que pasara de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte seria.

-Quiero hablar contigo...

-¿Sobre qué?, ¿Sobre cómo me utilizaste para una ridícula apuesta?- dije molesta.

Le di la espalda por completo cuando sentí como mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. En ese momento recordé porque estaba tan molesta con él, recordé porque no quería pasar por el bosque o porque le había tirado la puerta en la cara cuando intentó hablar conmigo aquella noche. Me sentí como la criatura más estúpida del mundo por haber corrido a toda prisa a donde yo creía que estaría él. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas casi de forma inconsciente, no importaba que tanto las secara, ellas seguían brotando, como aquel sentimiento de tristeza y enojo.

-Sí- dijo cortante –Hice una apuesta para conseguir esto- escuché.

Lo vi de reojo, ya que no pensaba voltearme. Vi que en su mano tenía un par de CD's. No entendía que eran, ya que jamás supe que era lo que él ganaría al realizar la apuesta.

-Genial... ganaste un par de CD's de música. ¿De quién son?, ¿Britney Spears?- dije dolida.

-Es sobre mi pasado y sobre lo que pasó en el ARK- dijo serio.

Eso hizo que me volteara viéndolo sorprendida; en ese momento no me importó el hecho que mis mejillas se vieran empapadas de lágrimas. "...¿Qué?"susurre. Entonces entendí. Si yo fuera Shadow tampoco hubiera dejado pasar una oportunidad tan buena como esa, sólo por una eriza a la cual no conocía bien. "Demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar..." dije triste. Se acercó a mí y me tomó de las manos dándome los CD's; eso sí me dejó sin palabras ¿Por qué me los daba a mí? No era lo que él había querido saber desde que despertó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Son tuyos. Yo no los he visto aún.

-¿Por qué?

Calló y desvió la mirada con mi pregunta. Creo que las palabras sobraban. Vi los discos y los abrace como una niña pequeña abraza a su oso de peluche favorito. Sonreí dulcemente y los abrace sobre mi pecho "...Gracias" yo sabía que significaba eso. Yo era más importante para él que incluso su pasado. Vi cómo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la salida ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunte confundida.

-A fuera- dijo sin verme en ningún momento.

-¿Por qué?

-Esto es el adiós Amy.

Quedé muy sorprendida por esa respuesta. Me pedía disculpas dándome su pasado, ponía rosas a mis pies y traía a Sonic para... Ese pensamiento me desconcertó, ¿Qué demonios hacia Sonic aquí? Erizo que no había entrando a la casa después de que él había propuesto que entráramos. "¿Por qué trajiste a Sonic?" pregunté, pensando que ellos habían hecho algún tipo de tregua o alianza temporal.

-Hmph, yo no lo traje, él vino.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería asegurarme que no te hiciera más daño- dijo entrando a mi casa el erizo azul.

-¿Tú sabías lo que él haría?

-Se podría decir que lo sugerí.

No entendía qué demonios pasaba en ese momento. Vi la mirada seria y fría que Shadow le lanzó a Sonic, y Sonic le respondió con una mirada amenazadora; era una conversación de miradas, de la cual no entendía nada.

-Ya hice lo que debía de hacer....- dijo Shadow siguiendo su camino.

-¡Espera!- grite para detener su paso.

Paró al escuchar mi voz, pero no por eso me volteó a ver en ningún momento. Sonic me vio dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza; gesto que no entendí en lo absoluto. "Te veré después Amy" dijo por último y salió por aquella puerta. Creo que entendió que tenía que estar a solas con él.

-...No lo entiendo. Primero te disculpas y luego te vas- dije un poco molesta.

Él siguió allí, parado, sin decir absolutamente nada o inmutarse ante mis palabras; era como si estuviera hablando con una pared. No siguió así por mucho más y de nuevo empezó a caminar "...Pensé que sentías algo por mí" dije tristemente. Escuche un leve suspiro proveniente de él.

-Es por lo mismo... que debemos separarnos.

-¡¿Qué?!- grite exaltada –Sé que no eres muy bueno con esto de sentir algo con alguien, pero generalmente, cuando uno tiene sentimientos hacia una persona, uno **está** con esa persona, ¡No se aleja de ella!

-¡Tú no sabes que es estar conmigo!, ¡No me conoces!- gritó dándome por fin la cara.

-¡Eso es porque no me dejas conocerte!-grite por igual -...¿No lo ves? Shadow, yo te amo...

Vi cómo abrió los ojos en manera de sorpresa, era como si no fuera algo obvio. Me desvió la mirada y se quedó en silencio nuevamente. No entendía por qué él quería hacer todo esto, por qué quería que nos separáramos.

-Sé que tienes miedo, yo también... es decir, ¿crees que en algún punto todo esto es fácil para mí?

-¿Entonces por qué insistes tanto en estar conmigo?- habló por fin.

-¡Porque quiero estar contigo!- dije frustrada –Bien, sabes algo, me alejaré si eso quieres, si realmente no me quieres a tu lado lo puedo aceptar.... Pero sólo lo haré si me dices que no me amas, dímelo y te juro por lo que más quiero que no volveré a insistirte más...

Vi cómo apretaba sus puños con fuerzas y sentía que realmente quería decirlo, es más, esperaba escuchar aquellas desgarradoras palabras, pero no pasó, no lo hizo. Esboce una pequeña sonrisa y me acerqué a él con un gesto de ternura en mi rostro.

-...Lo que yo más quiero es estar contigo...- dije poniendo una de mis manos sobre su mejilla -¿Qué es lo que tú más quieres?- pregunte con suavidad.

-...A ti

Sentí de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos, sabía que tenía miedo, yo también, es más, estaba aterrada, pero eso no hizo que ninguno de los dos retrocediera un solo pasó. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y le correspondí el beso, un beso que hizo que quedara marcado aquel día...

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Amy!- escuché mi nombre.

-¿Uh?, ¿Sonic?

-Hola Amy, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Muy bien- dije con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- me respondió de la misma manera –Hey, Tails y lo demás nos reuniremos para comer algo ¿Quieres venir?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-¿Verás a Shadow?

-Quedamos en ver una película, será para otra ocasión.

-De acuerdo, pero me la debes. Nos vemos- dijo por último corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Nos vemos- respondí al viento.

Corrí a toda prisa y lo vi esperándome enfrente de mi casa, eso hizo que una sonrisa se posara en mis labios "¡Shadow!" dije llegando a casa.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento- dije sonriendo -¿Entramos?

Shadow asintió con la cabeza y entramos a la sala de mi casa en donde se encontraba la computadora. Tome una pequeña caja con un CD adentro que decía ARK y me dirigí a ponerlo en ésta.

-Bien, que empiece la función...

* * *

**Sí, yo sé, me tarde una vida para subir este capítulo, lo siento mucho, lo peor era que sólo me faltaba el último tramo, pero no importa ¡¡¡¡ya lo termine!!!! Espero que les haya gustado y si es así espero verlos en algún momento en mi otra fic "In the Eyes of a Murderer" También tiene amor XD!!! Sólo que la pareja no es Shadamy, pero si les gusta el SilverXBlaze o el Sonamy y la matanza MUAJAJA se las recomiendo X3!!! En fin, gracias por leer!!!**


End file.
